


Caius Volturi Love Story

by GothGirl



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothGirl/pseuds/GothGirl
Summary: Cassandra is the older sister of Bella Swan.  She heads to the Volturi with Bella and Alice to save Edward. Met with trouble, will she get out of there alive? Will she make a deal with the Devil, Aro?Will Caius accept her as his True Soulmate? Will she accept him? Or will there be nothing but broken hearts and pain?





	1. Chapter One: Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> All rights for the characters go to Stephenie Meyer.  
> Apart from Cassandra (she's mine :D )
> 
> Oh there also might be some lemon scenes in this. I'm not sure yet.

It had been a long time since Cassandra saw Bella her little sister.   
Three years to be exact. During her time away she took classes in New York's famous performing arts school with a little job as a cook on the side. It was a good life and she enjoyed it. But she did miss her sister. They were like best friends, nothing could break them apart. She could still remember all the silly little pranks and jokes they would do together as kids. As the scenes from her past flashed before her eyes her mind drifted deeper and deeper in the past.

~ Flashback Childhood Memory ~

"Hey, Cass! Cassandra when can we play another prank on daddy?" Bella questioned as she ran around her in circles waving her little hands above her head. Bella was always so full of energy as well as always easily distracted.

"Aww, belly-boo you wanna play one on mummy instead?" Cassandra asked the little hypo child with her sweet, soft-toned voice. She could only watch with amusement as her face lit up with joy.

"Yes! Yes, yes!" Little Bella practically screamed with joy as her small arms and legs began jumping up and down like she was on springs.  
As Cassandra and Bella made their way to the room at the end of the hallway after sneaking up the stairs; like quiet little mice, they tried to open their mother's door without it squeaking. Popping their little  
heads through the door gap to see just enough into the dim lit room. As they made sure that both of parents were still asleep, Bella grabbed the little feather duster that always lay on the bedside table next to there mother. Cassandra on the other hand snook into the bathroom attached to their room. She got the small bottle of shaving cream before heading back to the bedside of their mum. Shaking the bottle before spraying some into one of their mother's hands she smiled finally nodding to her little sister to tickle their mother's nose with the duster once she was done. All they could do was try to hold in their giggles as the shaving cream went all over their mother's face.

~ Flashback Memory Ends ~

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking we will be arriving at Forks North airport in 10 minutes. Thank you for flying Air America, we hope you have enjoyed your flight." Said the Captain's voice over the speakers in the aeroplane cabin. Cassandra blinked snapping out of her daydream. Landing already? Wow, she must have been daydreaming all the way from the airport in New York, she thought.

Finally, the plane landed, 10 minutes the Captain said. To be fairly honest with her it felt like twenty, not ten. As she finally made her way down the steps and to the ground, in her mind she was mentally kissing the floor. She had never really liked flying, but it was the easiest way to travel as it was better than drowning in case a boat she took sank. Making her wait through to the waiting room she saw her dad looking around panicking just in case he missed her; to be fair this did make her smile. Making her way over to him she gave him a gentle hug, accidentally dropping her luggage on his foot. Oh, she was glad it happened though. The way he hopped on one foot for a few seconds was just amusing to her.

"Oh, dad come on it never hit your foot that hard." She laughed holding her stomach a little as it began to ache just a small amount of laughing.

"Well, it got you laughing." Charlie grinned his cheeky little sly grin, that always meant he did it on purpose.

"Right let's get your luggage in the car and get back to the house." He beamed smiling as he picked up her luggage for her.

"Oh please tell me you never came here in that police car of yours!" Cassandra whined not wanting to get embarrassed or for anyone to think she was doing something she wasn't meant to. After all, she knew what people were like in Forks. Judgemental and snotty, heck some were mean, snobby and just plain cruel and loved making fun of people.

Shaking those feelings off she smiled at him and giggled blushing a little happy to see her father once more. He had not changed, he still had his moustache; his shaggy short brown hair; sharp but old features; chocolate coloured eyes that looked tired but wise as always, he even still had his rough strained voice (which always made her think he had been yelling all day). Now his personality,  
well that had changed, but to be fair he had been through a lot. She could honestly understand why he had allowed it as well. Bella and  
Cassandra had been taken to live with Renee their mother because they both had split up, not long after the divorce. One thing she had  
noticed was that he flinched only slightly as in shock when she would call him dad as when they were finally packing her luggage into the back of his police car and she called him 'Dad'. Having to put her brain on full think mode she realized Bella must not call him dad  
but instead Charlie. Why? She could not help but wonder, after all in her eyes no matter what happened between both parents the both  
of them had been but most importantly would always be their Mum and Dad.   
Silence slipped by second by second as they began the car ride back to the house. She had been thinking of what to say... She couldn't wait to see her sister, surprise her and try and make her happy for her birthday. From what Charlie had told her this Edward had broken her little sister's, fragile heart. Shaking that thought out of her head, she smiled forcing words out of her mouth.

"How have you and Bella been?" She asked at least finally breaking the silence. Honestly, you could have cut the air with a knife it was  
that.... awkward. Sitting there waiting for him to reply she watched everything around her. The way the wind moved tapping the class as  
if wanting to get inside the car; the trees and the way the branches made it look like they were dancing to the beat of the wind.  
Finally, he spoke.

"You look different. More... out there. I like it. Where did you come up with your idea for an outfit like that?" He asked as needing to change  
the subject. He of course never taking his eyes off the road hid as well as he could all the emotion on his face. He didn't want to really give his feelings away so quickly. He was glad to have both of his daughters around him again, he just felt a little odd, they were both grown, he had missed out on so much of their lives. he kind of felt guilty for it to be honest.

"Wha..." She asked but stopped halfway through her word. She couldn't believe he changed the subject, but most of all HE KNEW STYLE? But to be fair it was true. Her look was much more different from the last time they saw each other. Her features fitted her face perfectly now, much sharper showing off her small cheekbones; her ears were smaller and looked much better than the dumbo ears she had when she was younger; her lips were small, plump and fully with a dark colour of red and black lipstick shaded perfectly to make them stand out much more; her eyes were not the same as her sister or father, she had her mother's eyes, deep sea ocean blue which of course she had applied black mascara to make them stand out just a little more and last but not least her hair. She had always been born with blonde hair no matter what anyone said, she had never dyed it in her life, nor was she going to. Her hair just passed her shoulders enough to hang over but not too much to stand out. the colour was dusty blonde, it shone brighter of course when she was in the sun, to be fair some people thought she was bleaching her hair for that colour.  
How wrong they were.

Bella on the other hand, well now. She looked more like her mother and father. She had the classic baby-faced features that made her look younger than her actual age; her dark brown hair that passed her shoulders stopping just before her underarms; her eyes, well she had Charlie's eyes, chocolate brown and her lips, well she had full lips, small plump and still cute. There was not much really to describe Bella. Only that she was simple while Cassandra was much more. Ah, how do you say... mature and quick thinking? Nah, she was more the mature one out of the pair. While Bella had her mum and dad to take care of her, Cassandra had left and learned to look after herself.

"Well... I took the idea of rock n' roll, biker chic, gothic male vampire and female vampire styles and mixed them up really. But it's not about me... I can tell you are not use to this.. sorry..." She said letting a blush crawl across her cheeks as she let her head drop a few centimetres.

"Don't worry about it, Cass. I'm just happy to have both you and Bells here. I was hoping, with you here she would liven up just a little if  
not more." He replied calmly just as he began to slow the car down. Finally, they were turning into the street her dad lived on. It was small and narrow but easily enough for his car to get down. Waiting for the car to pull into the driveway with a stop, a frown pulled at her lips.

"Hum... Dad. Who's is that truck?" Cassandra asked puzzled.

"Oh, that belongs to Bella. It was a welcome home gift I bought for her. But don't worry your Black Jaguar is going to be here tomorrow morning. But it looks like Bells home." He claimed with a smile as he opened the car door getting out to retrieve his eldest daughter's luggage.

"You go on inside. I will bring these in." He mused with a smirk on his face. Oh god, he was coming up with a plan. This wasn't going to end well. One thing she knew was that each time Charlie came up with a sneaky plan it ALWAYS backfired. Last time he came up with a sly plan, she remembered it was Christmas, he was going to cook a chicken for the meal. She was so glad she had pre-ordered pizza because he burns the meat inside by falling to sleep after five beers.  
Snapping out of her thoughts she giggled at him with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Dad." She exclaimed walking to his side, placing a kiss on his cheek before returning to her steps into the house. Once inside glancing around, things had not really changed. Her dad was still into his football and still very great friends will his wheelchair-bound friend Billy Black and his young son Jacob.

"Charlie, I'm in my room finishing my homework for science, the studying for my English. Dinner's in the microwave just heat it up for a few minutes then it's done." Bella shouted down the stairs. Ah, so that's why he was flinching when she called him dad, it seems she was the only one who did. Not knowing what to say, she shook her head taking her bags of her struggling father with a grin. She could take it from here. It was about time she spent time with her sister.  
Heading to the rooms upstairs she rose a brow just slightly when she head quite but clear crying sounds from inside. Ok, that was it, her sister was crying! Oh hell to the no. Opening the door with her luggage at her feet, she crossed her arms over her chest with a grin.

"What, no sister love? You're going to sit there and cry while I'm over here with empty hugging arms?" She questioned the sobbing figure on the single bed. She to be fair could not help but laugh when her sister pounced on her from the bed and was instantly in her arms clinging to her for dear life sobbing into her brand new leather jacket. Not that it bothered her, but she did hate it when her sister cried.

"Oh come on Belly-Boo stop crying, I'm here and you know what that means. The trouble Sisters are back together." She mused with a grin.

"Now come on. It's your Birthday tomorrow and whether you like it or not, you're going shopping with me. I'm buying you a whole new outfit that is going to make you feel like a brand new you. And if you do come to see this Shitfaced boy again, he gonna wish he never left in the first place." Cassandra pronounces with an encouraging yell her from their father in the background saying he will buy the cake and not make it. Once she had stopped her sister from sobbing every second she took her's and Bella's phone with a wink.

"Come on, let's go make every boy in this town wish you were on their arm, while of course still looking like yourself." She stated added the last bit on, knowing she would never change herself that much.  
'Shame' She thought before dragging her sister down the stairs.

"Presenting the no longer crying Bella SWAN!" She exclaimed while doing odd motions with her hands, which of course made her sister smile with a hint of a small pink blush on her cheeks, while her dad, on the other hand, he just laughed and clapped like she was just finishing a show.

"I have both of our phones, we're going out. Be back late, don't wait up. We're going to eat out." She remembered to shout back to her father as she practically dragged her sister out of the door and to her truck seen as she was clearly not going to drive until her car was there the next day. A few hours later the pair of sister's had been in almost every single shop, apart from one of course. Bella refused to go anywhere near. She hated biker stores, but lucky enough Cassandra had brought enough with her so she never needed to head inside. Cassandra, of course, had to be fair as she bought her sister a whole new wardrobe of clothes. More modern and a hell of a lot more her style instead of the second to none hand-me-downs. Now she never hated them, she just wanted to give her sister a look that fits her a lot more. Gladly enough she had found it. Fitting at least thirty to forty bags into the back of the truck, of course, having to put a cover over them so they never went flying anywhere. They headed to a small food shop to get something for themselves, ( of course for Charlie as well ). Getting their food, the sister sat in the truck eating. it was silence until Bella spoke.

"Sis thank you for today, you being here has made me feel so much better," Bella muttered softly as she slowly finished her mouthful of food. Although she was happy that her sister was now here she was worried about her secret. Should she tell her? Or should she not? Her mind pondered on this for a while. She was unsure of what to do. As she searched through her thoughts Cassandra watched her at the corner of her eye. She was not stupid, she could tell something  
clearly was on her mind, but what it was she had no idea. Swallowing her food with the following sigh. Turning her head to look at her sister she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Bella you know you can tell me anything right? As we have always said to one another, a problem shared is a problem halved." And with that Bella could not help but smile as a little cute laugh fell from her lips. She gave her sister a nod before nudging her a little bit teasingly. Looking through her eyelashes at her sister. Bella, wriggled her nose a little trying to avoid telling her after all Edward had warned her that their existence had to be kept the secret to keep them safe from the  
humans. As she took a deep breath she could tell from the now slowly getting pissed off look on her sister's face that she was not going to get out of telling this to her. Not now that she had agreed to tell her anyway. Looking down she let her head drop. She had to come up with a way of telling her without her freaking out. Finally, she chose the easy road, she would not try and butter coat that kind of information, she would just outright tell her sister.

"H.. He's a Vampire.."


	2. Chapter Two: Cliff Diving

Two weeks had passed and Cassandra could still remember that conversation like it was yesterday. Sitting on the living-room couch with her laptop on her lap, a sigh left her lips as she allowed her head to fall back onto the large pillows behind her. Closing her eyes she thought back to that night in Bella’s truck. As the voices placed back in her head wording everything correctly she drifted deeper and deeper into the conversation Bells and she had that night.

’H… He’s a vampire’ Her sister had said.  
’Wait, what? Belly-boo who are you talking about?’ Cassandra asked.  
’Edward. He’s a vampire, Cass…’ Bella had replied. It had made Cassandra freeze in place. Her eyes had gone wide and her breath had slowed down trying to register the information she had just been given.

’Oh please don’t think I’m crazy…’ She remembered her begging. When she snapped out of her shock she finally spoke understanding that Bella would not make up something like this. It was her sister for heaven’s sake. She would have been able to tell if she had been lying.

Snapping out of her memory her eyes snapped open to the sound of a message appearing on her laptop. Lifting her head she sighed, she had forgotten she had logged herself into Facebook to keep in contact with her friends back in New York. Looking at the message she could not help the laugh that escaped her lips. Without replying she logged out, shaking her head still laughing. Sometimes her friends back home in New York were just plain silly, but that's why she loved them. Putting her laptop to the side she took her phone and picked up her headphones. Plugging them into her phone she searched her music lists until she found one.

Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. She knew the words all to well and could not help but begin to sing along as she started cooking dinner for herself, her dad and her sister.

’How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Big my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I’m without  
You can’t just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Big my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

I’ve been sleeping a thousand year it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Don’t let me die here,  
Bring me to life  
Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Big my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life

Bring me to life…

Upon finishing the song, she smiled to herself before she froze. removing her headphones she turned very slowly to look at her. Seeing Bella stood there, eyes wide in shock and her jaw hit the floor just clapping out of amazement, she noticed her father also doing the same. A blush flew onto her cheeks and she smiled looking away shyly. She could not believe she did not hear or see them entering the house, let alone the kitchen. Taking her phone out of her pocket she paused the music before he played another song. With her headphone around her neck, she turned finally to face her family and smiled looking down a little.

“Sorry if I disturbed you,” Cassandra said calmly with a small smile on her face. she watched through her eyelashes seeing them like stones. Finally finding the strength to laugh, she moved towards them smirking.

“Oh come on I was not that good.” She lied with a smile on her face.

“Oh yes, you are! I never knew you could sing like that!” Her father beamed as his eyes lit up like fireworks with pride written all over his face. Turning her blue eyes to see her sister’s reaction she smiled seeing that her sister was finally happy in her eyes.

“Wow, sis! You're really talented!” She giggled clapping her hands and dramatically bowing to her as though she just began to worship her. Seeing this she laughed more shaking her head sighing happily.

“Dinner with being ready in five minutes, I work a little on the side in New York as a Chef so go get cleaned up the both of you and be down here in four minutes. The moment the food hits the table I will be eating with or without you.” She mused with a grin seeing them vanish before her eyes. Smiling at least she turned back to dinner Finishing it up and setting everything out ready to have her first real family meal together after so long.

Four hour’s later, the food had been eaten and dishes had been done. Now they sat talking and getting to know more about each other’s days, just like they did when they were kids.

“Oh I relaxed and sang, cleaned and sang, then cooked dinner and you caught me singing again.” She stated with a grin as they finally got around to what she had done all day. But then she remembered, she had promised those Giant wolves that her and Bella would go cliff diving with them, for a laugh. Oh right, she almost forgot, Bella had also told her about the wolf pack, it was not as if she could leave them out, was it? Now her sister knew everything, as dangerous as it was Cassandra could keep a secret.

“Ah that reminds me, Bella, you and I are going cliff diving with the boys tomorrow. So you better damn well have a swimsuit for it otherwise I’m going to squeeze that large bottom of your’s into one of mine.” She stated with a darker looking grin. Noticing the scared look in her sister’s eyes she laughed when she shot upstairs to find one. He knew her dad would never question anything that came out of her mouth If Cassandra knew it would not be safe when she was not the kind of person to drag her sister along, let alone do it herself.

Later that night as Cassandra was getting ready for bed a cold shiver ran down her spine making her freeze. Taking a calm breath she let her eyes drop closed. Now one thing she never told her family, whenever she got a cold shiver down her spine, it always meant something bad was going to happen and it was never going to end well at all. Thinking back to her younger years, the real reason she left when she was still very young, she had only ever told her mother. In which she was told to stop making things up, or the best one of all. All she wanted was attention and that was her way of asking for it. Letting her eyes open she inhaled a calm breath. Nothing like this had happened in a long time. She just hoped this time she would be wrong. Finally brushing her hair and washing her make-up off her face, she brushed her teeth and went to bed. She had to admit she was looking forward to cliff diving with her sister.

Morning broke with a cool breeze coming through an open window. Letting her eyes open slowly, a small smile crept onto her lips as she turned her head to look at the bed. Bella was still sleeping hiding her face under the covers from the wind. She smiled at this before rising to her feet. Getting herself ready did not take long. She brushed her hair, put on her foundation, her waterproof mascara and a simple light pink lipstick on her lips. Heck her hole makeup set was waterproof, she made sure so she never had to fix it.  
Her outfit was more to the wow factor as she picked it out loving it completely.  
She had chosen a two-piece red and black swimsuit that showed off her curves and body figure, while to cover that up until they got there she had chosen a pure black corset top that showed off the top of her breasts; pure black skinny jeans with bright red strips going right up the side and her biker chic heals. All to add to the top, she had to take her biker jacket with her. After all, without it, the outfit was not complete.

Finally, she got to her sister’s outfit. She knew her sister would hate to go all out like she had. So she chose something simple, a grey top with blue ripped jeans and sneakers. For her coat, she picked out the newest one she could see. Damn, when she had taken her shopping she should have brought her some coats as well. Sighing, she laid them all out for her on the bottom of her bed. Make-up? She thought to herself and sighed seeing Bella never wore any. Again she thought it was a shame.  
Once that was done she made her way downstairs and cooked breakfast, pancakes with butter and blueberry sauce for her dad. Noticing her sister finally up, dressed and making her way down the stairs she grinned.

“Took your time sleepy head. Come on and eat, Were taking my car.” She grinned at her with a twinkle in her eyes.  
“HEY DAD GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND GET BREAKFAST YOU HAVE WORK IN ONE HOUR!” She shouted at the top of her lungs before hearing a loud thump. Walking into the living room she burst out laughing. Her father had been sleeping on the couch and had fallen off in shock from Cassandra shouting. With a grin she wanted as she picked himself up and dragged himself into the kitchen.

“Pancakes for Bella, for me and for your dad, but you have my famous Blueberry sauce with your’s,” She said calmly smiling as she began to eat with her family.

It was not long before Cassandra and Bella had sent their dad off to work, before getting into her Black Jaguar Car and speeding off to meet the boys at the cliff. Bella at first was scared, but she finally convinced her to give it a try, why the hell not? Live a little and enjoy life while your young, was her motto and it worked so far. Finally, Bella had changed in the back of Cassandra’s car into her in one swimsuit. Undressing not caring that the boys were watching Cassandra grinned as they all made their way to the edge. Bella holding her hand to jump with her.

“On the count of three!” they shouted.  
“ONE!”  
“TWO!” They shouted as they got more and more excited.  
“THREE!” When the number came out of their mouths together they jumped. The feeling was amazing! The rush and then their bodies hitting the water before finally swimming to the shore. Cassandra held Bella’s hand the whole time so she never panicked.

They spent the whole day like this, Cliff Diving. Each time Bella getting more and braver letting go of her sister’s hand just to jump only. The moment she would hit the water she would grab her sister’s hand. Not minding, of course, she was just glad her sister was once again happy.

Arriving back home hours later they saw their dad’s car was not back yet but another car waiting. Pulling up and parking, she turned her engine off. Seeing her sister’s look she frowned giving her a questioning look.

“Alice…” Bella replied. Oh, one of the Cullen’s had come to their home? Well, this was going to be so much fun, she knew it! Trouble was here. Shaking her head, she hated being right and got out of the car followed by her sister. Entering the house she watched as the young looking red-headed woman wrapped her arms around her sister hugging her close in shock seeing she was actually there.

“Bella! How? I saw you jump… Would you mind telling me how it is you're still alive?”Alive asked before turning her head to see Cassandra. Bella, of course, jumped in before Alice and Cassandra could speak to each other. Bella explained everything. How I was her sister and how we had gone cliff diving and also that She knew about Vampires. Questioningly she looked at Cassandra she rolled her eyes at the vampire.

“Bella told me so don’t get your underwear in a twist. I can keep a secret.” Cassandra sneered. After that honestly, everything was a blur. From what she could gather, Jake spoke to Edward on the phone saying he was at a funeral, Alice had grabbed Bella and ran to her car. Something about her having a vision of Edward wanting to end his life thinking Bella was dead. Thankfully Bella pulled her along with them. Of course taking Cassandra’s car, after all, it was faster than Alice’s, to which she gave a smug smirk. Not letting Alice near her baby’s wheel she got into the driver’s seat and drove off at high speed. God how she loved that car. Gladly Jake had agreed to come up with a reason to why they were not at home and why they would be gone for a few days.

So here they were, driving towards the border getting ready to save the stupid vampire boy from ending his life all because Alice misinterpreted her vision about Bella.

Three hours it took. Three-hole hours for them to finally arrive on the lands of Italy, with Cassandra’s car. Starting her engine, it roared to life before they took off. Stepping on the gas she grinned to herself, her baby could drive so fast and yet still eat up only a small amount of fuel. it made her proud. While driving she listened as Alice apparently had another vision, these people called The Volturi refused Edward’s death. Right… honestly, this was still a lot for her to take in.

“And what does that mean exactly? Make a scene?” Cassandra asked raising a brow just ever so slightly before noticing just in her mirror’s her sister trying to hold in a laugh.

“He’s going to show himself to the Human race Cass… And the best part is, just don’t laugh. Vampires sparkle like a disco ball.” Bella said trying to stop herself from laughing. Cassandra on the other hand never held it in. She burst out laughing. Honestly, it was that hard, her stomach was hurting a little.  
Arriving an hour later in Volterra, she rose a brow when they were forced to stop. Nodding her head to her sister as Alice told her what to do she nodded once more.

“Go, I will be right behind you with Alice. Go Bella run!” Cassandra said calmly to her sister watching her burst out of the car and ran vanishing between the large crowd of people.

“I knew there was going to be trouble…” Cassandra muttered to herself as they drove away to find a place to park before following slower behind her sister.


	3. Chapter Three: The Volturi

About fifteen minutes passed, the sun was at the highest peak just as the clock tower finally struck twelve. Cassandra and Alice looked at each other with slight worry forming in their eyes. Had Bella made it to Edward on time? Had she saved him from showing himself to the human race? So many questions rang through Cassandra's mind. By the look in the woman's next to her, she could tell Alice had just as many running through her head. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself down. Her sister was going to be fine. They would meet them and then leave with Edward. A piece of cake! Well, she did not realize just how wrong she had been.

Arriving finally under the clock tower Cassandra noticed Bella clinging to the side of a nice looking teenager. Ah, so this must be Edward who broke her sister's heart. Oh, how she wished she had her baseball bat with her. She could just imagine her knocking his head off his shoulders and watching it fly away. She smiles to herself at the thought of playing golf with his head, oh that would have been a funny thing to do. Hearing a voice clear their throat she snapped out of her thoughts turning her head to her sister and the boy. Edward was talking with the two people keeping to the shade.

"Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival?" Edward asked.

"The Girl comes with us." Replied the tall one out of the duo.

"Come on guys, it's a festival." Alice chimed in skipping over like this was amusing to her. "You wouldn't want to make a scene." She added.

"You wouldn't." Growled the tall one once more. Cassandra never spoke, she made her way to her sister's side taking a hold of her hand. She noticed Edward giving her a look, thank the gods Bella had told her what Edwards power was. Knowing he would hear her she thought to herself.

'Nice to meet you, Edward, I'm Bella's sister Cassandra. She told me everything, and boy how you are lucky I don't have my baseball bat with me. Otherwise, your head would be my new golf ball.' She hissed her thought's almost making him laugh. Oh, how he really was lucky.

"Enough." A new voice came from father behind the two cloaked men. Raising a brow she noticed a younger looking woman who could be called a child still by the look on her face.  
"Jane..." She heard Edward hiss as though the day could not get any worse.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She mussed, her voice like snow, soft and gentle but her crimson red eyes as deadly as a python. As she watched everyone suddenly began to follow her as those they were lost puppies. Turning her head to glance at Alice she listened as she muttered to her and Bella.

“Just do as she says.” Alice’s voice was calm, but Cassandra could hear the small amount of worry just hidden behind the calmness. as they followed she looked around the building and she rose a brow at the decorations. It looked normal until they went downstairs, going further and further down. Watching her surroundings she listened into Edward telling her sister not to be scared, oh how she felt like slapping him, heck she even heard Jane scoff, oh how she would have slapped her to but she never wanted to break her hand. keeping her voice to herself she was not silly enough to speak up. One thing she had learned from growing up on her own was always aware of those who are quiet. The quiet ones can do more damage than those who have ‘loud mouths’ as she would say. Watching an elevator open she could not help but smirk to herself just ever so slightly, stepping inside she grinned a little more. Opera music really? God these must be into the old stuff. He knew this opera oh to well, and wow it was so old. Finally when it came to a stopped she watched as the human at the desk rose to speak. Once again she listened to Bella and Edward talk, how was it really not that easy to see that the woman was human? Finally, she looked at the doors ahead as they started to open. Raising a brow she hears again a new voice in the new surroundings. How funny, they had just walked right into the vampire's nest. Another shiver rolled down her spine. Shit. Definitely trouble.

“Sister, they send you out of one and you bring back two.” It was a male's voice. Young and holding back something dangerous. She could feel it. Then she turned her eyes to the boy speaking, noticing her and her sister her eyes turned cold. Oh yes, Cassandra could be quite the bitch when she wanted to be.  
“And two humans. Such a clever girl.” He added with a slight grin.

Cassandra once again remained silent. She would not make a wrong move or speak, not until she knew it was time. With a sigh, her attention faded from the scene before her as she looked at the room around her. She will admit she was impressed by what she saw, finally snapping out of the daze she caught the last part just in time.

“Perhaps she should see if she immune to all our powers, shall we jane?” Asked a man in black with blood red eyes.  
“NO!” Edward growled. Watching the fight break out in front of her, she never moved, finally seeing Edward and Alice being held back her eyes narrowed. No way in hell was this girl doing anything to her sister. Stepping without saying a word she stood in front of Bella and eyes the blonde Vampire with a cold glare. She never spoke, she never needed to. She watched as Jane glared at her and nothing happened. The reason for this was because she was a Seer just like Alice, the only difference was what she saw actually came true and her gift also protected her from being hurt by anything. Snapping out of her glare at the sound of a crazed laugh she rose her brow turning her head to the vampire stood on his feet. She looked at the corner of her eye seeing Jane glaring before she stopped and looked at the one who was clearly in control of this situation.

“They confound us all.” Was the first words out of his mouth. Honestly, she did not have any idea of what he had just said. Watching as he stepped forward she rose a brow crossing her arms over her chest.

“And who are you, my dear?” He asked with a child-like voice.  
“Cassandra. Cassandra Swan, I’m Bella’s older sister.” She stated with pride in her voice.

“And how do you not fear us? You know what we are, How?” He asked with a slight grin.  
“Bella told me everything, and if you think that makes me fear you, boy how wrong you are. It only makes me angry,” she started offering him a dark glare.

“And why would this be?” He asked her as he pretends to be a wounded animal as though she was the hunter who just shot at him and hurt him. Rolling her eyes she never stepped away from her sister as she looked at this vampire right in the eye.

“Because I don’t like anyone who has any intent on hurting my sister.” Cassandra state bluntly. Her blue eyes boring right into his red ones. Finally, she noticed him offering her his hand. She looked down at his hand and she took ahold of it, she was not afraid. She could feel Bella’s hand on her shoulder trying to tug her hand away from him. She watched with a cold gaze as he let go with a childish grin.

“I see nothing. Fascinating, just like Isabella.” He said with another laugh following his words before he let go of her hand. Crossing her arms over her chest she glared darkly at him. She watched as he returned to his throne, her eyes never left him while her sister checked her hand to make sure she was not hurt.

“So, what do we do with you now?” He asked, his hands together like he was praying to the gods above for his answer. But the reply came from both men sat behind him on thrones as well.

“You already know what you're going to do, Aro.” Said one. Cassandra could not help but notice the look of pain and sadness in his eyes she was about to look away and back to the situation but then she felt something inside her chest. She felt an understanding. She felt his pain. Finally, she was able to bring herself back to reality as she realized what was happening around her. The vampires were choosing their fate. Live and be turned or die right then and there.

“They know too much, they are a liability.” Hissed a voice from the right, at the corner of her eye she noticed his short, shoulder lengthed blonde hair that in the sun could have been mistaken for white; then she noticed the piercing crimson eyes, they almost looked like blood themselves; then it was how he was glaring, he was not glaring at one, but his glare seemed to be towards everyone as though he was not amused by anyone of this. She had to admit she felt a slight attraction to him, not understanding why she shook it off. Her eyes turned back to the Vampire on the left throne. She felt her heart drop seeing the sadness in his eyes. The longer she looked the worst the feeling built up into her chest until it reached the point where she was unable to take it anymore. She had to comfort this man... this vampire somehow. Thinking for a moment she finally found her voice.

"You lost someone close to you, didn't you? Someone you loved." She said softly. As she spoke she felt it, the shiver ran from down her spine and sent a shock of electricity in the opposite direction, her eyes clouded. The secret some of her family never knew about. She had told her mum about it once, who said she was imagining it, trying to get attention. How wrong her mother had been. As her clouded eyes stared into space she didn't notice her sister Bella shaking her arm trying to snap her out of it. Oh right, I almost forgot she had told her sister as well, who luckily was the only one to believe her after she had given her proof of course. Bella looked at the three kings, then to her sister and finally took her by the shoulders trying to shake her harder. From what Edward had told her, Aro was a collector of gifts and she never wanted him to have Cassandra. As shaking her never worked she started to panic a little bit. Suddenly, Cassandra spoke again not moving apart from her sister who had begun to shake her once more.

"She was your wife, you lost her in a war with werewolves. You think she is gone, but you still feel her presence... she is here. Right by your side protecting you... still loving you..." She said with a soft tone like she was in a trance. Normally her visions would not come like this, but each time someone dead who was there in spirit tried to get a message through it would start with a shiver down her spine. It took about five more minutes of silence and Bella's constant shaking to snap her sister out of her vision/message. As Bella watched her blue eyes become clear again she sighed and took a deep breath. She wanted to just get out of here...  
Cassandra finally looked around and shook her head before placing her head in her hands and groaning for a moment.  
"Damn my head feels like it's been split open!" She groaned before looking up seeing the sad vampire looking her at her with shock but yet a comfort as though she had made him feel better about the life he had; then she noticed still the blonde was glaring, but finally she noticed a shine in the black haired vampire's eyes shining as though he just found a shiny new toy. Oh, joy. Looks like her gift took over again. Sighing she shrugged Bella's hands off and returned to her normal glare.

"What? Can we go now? I'm getting bored and I want to get my sister back home to our dad. Plus I need to get back and get ready to finally head back to New York, I have important business their." She stated with a huff.  
As this scene before her few by once more, all she gathered was Bella had to become a vampire, but nothing was chosen for Cassandra. Not until the blonde vampire spoke.

"She will stay here and you can all leave with your lives." He almost growled. Shock ran through her as her head snapped to the blonde who spoke.

"OH HELL! NO!" She shouted almost at his face.  
"I am not staying here! Unlike you dead people I have a life! And no way are the bloodsuckers like you taking that from me." She hissed while Bella struggled to hold her sister back who was without realizing it; was ready to slam her fit into his face. Which would have just broken her hand. And it would have made things worse for her.

"She will return to her life. Give her time she is young, let her live, enjoy her life for a few months, then she will come here and make a chose to live as a vampire with us, or to end her life as a human and die." A quiet voice spoke out of the blue. It was the one he had looked sad not long ago. Thinking about what he said for a moment she calmed down and Bella let her go. She liked that Idea. It sounded better than being held against her will. Looking at him she nodded her head.

"I will do that." Was all she could say as she heard heels approaching. She then saw him nod his head and rise to his feet, the middle vampire just nodded, well it looks like the one who just spoke only let people hear his voice when he had something important to say. Interesting. Aro had been about to open his mouth once again to speak but Marcus cut him off.  
"Let us be done with this, Heidi will arrive at any moment, thank you. For your... visit." He said calmly.

"I would advise to follow through on your promise soon we do not offer second chances." the blonde hissed, his eyes not leaving Cassandra as she turned and headed for the door.

"Goodbye, my young friends." The middle was said giving a slight wave.

Finally out and in her car heading for the border fifteen minutes later Alice was the first one to speak up from the back seat next to Edward who was clinging to Bella like his life depended on it.  
"What happened back there with you?" She asked.  
"I..." She stopped as Bella piped up knowing it was hard for Cassandra to explain.

"Cassandra can see the future like you, Alice, although it's not paced on choice, she sees what will actually happen. For the future, it's like she sees every single path that will be taken and each choice that it made and changed before it even happens. She can also see the present like if someone was hurt she would be able to tell, but she uses cards for that, like a fortune teller. But their back at home in Forks. Oh, she can also see the past, but not just that id people who are dead want to get a message through they go through her." Bella explained as best as she could before looking to her sister seeing her smile, at this, she knew she had explained it well enough.

"So that means... she's a seer like Alice but sees what is going to happen. Goodluck getting out of Aro's reach. If he knows what you did back there and that you're like Alice but more powerful, he will hunt you down and force you to join." He said with a grin as if he was happy that Aro would not want Alice anymore, well that was until both Bella and Alice hit him in the chest. Alice clearly hit harder as she was a vampire like him but Bella wasn't.

"Lucky me," Cassandra replied. After that, she turned silent. No matter who tried to speak to her, she never responded. Edward had clearly upset her.

Another Six hours later Cassandra and everyone elts were back home in Forks. Putting her car in park she looked at the backseat glaring before getting out. She took her keys with her and waited for them to all get out, finally over her shoulder with her keys locking the car. Once inside before Charlie could begin his yelling she explained that she had to get Bella out of town for a few days, she needed to have a sister bonding time with her, with no dad, no boys, nothing just her and her sister driving in her car. Which of course he accepted and never grounded them at all. After all, Cassandra was very convincing.

Then it came time for her to leave, her dad had already sent her car back over and it would be waiting for her when she got back to New York. They dropped her off at the airport before saying goodbye. She knew she would miss them.

But this was not the end of her life...

This was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter four: Home in new York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five: Returning to Italy, Returning to Caius.  
> This chapter is up now. Tell me what you think in comments and please enjoy.

It had been four weeks since she had arrived back at her home in New York, she was happier more at peace. Her gift had calmed down to the point where she could begin her singing again. She also finished working as a chef, even got a surprise she did not expect. They gave her credentials to say she was a master chef, it was the best gift she had ever gotten. She had gotten her life back together and reconnected with her friends; she had even finished school and worked as a professional singer. She performed in few plays on Broadway, got a small name for herself. She did truly live as though she was never going to live again.

Driving her car she headed towards the Broadway stage once again in the late afternoon. She had music playing low in her car and she was humming to herself. She was happy when she felt a shiver run down her spine. Oh god no not here. Quickly driving to the side of the road she put her hard in the park. Once the car had stopped, it happened; her eyes clouded over and she saw everything in front of her until finally, she saw the path they where going to chose. It was the Volturi.

-Vision-  
'Marry me'  
'Oh my god yes Edward! Yes, yes, Yes!'  
Bella was going to be asked to marry Edward, he would turn her once they were married. She found herself smiling thinking her vision was going to end there, how wrong she was. A gasp came from her lips as the vision move forward showing her the path that was going to be taken. She saw then have a normal honeymoon like a real man and wife, yes even in the bedroom. Sadly she saw exactly what they did, which made her sick. Then the worse part came. Her visions sadly never gave her anything good. That's what she hated most about them.

'Carlisle, I don't know if it is possible, but can vampires go into shock?'  
'Why, Bella? Has something happened to Edward?'  
'I don't know if it is possible... but I think I'm pregnant.'  
'Carlisle I swear something just moved inside me'  
Cassandra watched in horror, she watched Edward take the phone then her vision cut off.

-Vision Ends-

Cassandra had top thank the gods she had taken a drink with her. Taking it out of her bag on the passenger seat she nearly ripped the lid off and she drowned the whole drink. She was breathing heavy from what she had just seen. Vampires could not get human's pregnant, could they? This worried her. She had never had a vision that never came true. Now she feared for her sister. She knew she could feel it that it had not happened yet, she knew her sister was still in school and had another year until she finished. Taking a deep breath, she shook her thoughts from her head. She had a year until she should worry, plus, if she had rung and told her sister she knew she would have tried to make it happen quicker, knowing Bella would love to have a child. Although the worry was there in the back of her mind she took a calm breath before putting her car back into drive. She would not let this get to her, she knew her sister would be fine and that the Cullens would look after her in every way that they could. 

It took another five minutes for her to reach the set outside. Jumping out of her car she rushed inside to do yet another show. Once again she sang her favourite song, Bring me to Life. At this moment in her life, she had to do the best thing, live her life. She knew it would not be long before she had to go to Italy again, after all, she would soon have to choose between life and death. Honestly, she had no idea what she was going to pick. She wanted to live but she wanted to be free, to walk in the sun, date, love, have a broken heart once more twice before finding the love of her life, getting married and having children, before watching them grow up and have children of their own before she finally rested forever in death. A sigh left her lips, she knew that was never going to happen now.

Finishing her part in the Broadway show for the eleventh time that night, she smiled letting herself relax as she walked to her car before slipping into the driver's seat. Closing the door she locked it and smiled more to herself. Her throat was sore from singing all night, but she could not have been happier. It was worth every moment of it. Finally starting her car she drove home ready to get herself relaxed, watch a little bit of TV and finally end up in her bed sleeping like a baby. She was enjoying her life, while she had it.

Five minutes away from home she smiled hearing her phone begin to buzz, she was getting a message. Chuckling she shook her head. It must have been the show manager saying she left something on the set. Shaking her head she kept her eyes on the road.  
"Ah, they can wait. I'm driving and plus I want to just get home and relax. I've missed my bed and TV." She grinned together letting a happy laugh fall from her lips. Being back in New York, it was like a dream come true. She could never have been happier.

Days had passed, she could not reply to the text she had gotten. It shocked her too much. Her vision was coming true. Bella and Edward were going to be getting married, and they wanted a NORMAL honeymoon. A lump formed in her throat. She had to do something. Replying to the text was the worst thing she could think off. There had to be a way... to get around it. Well, if there was she couldn't think of it. Taking a deep breath, she just hoped they were careful, this time she wanted her Vision to be wrong. Although she knew her sister still had a whole year to go, she was shocked that Alice had already started to plan a year ahead. It actually scared her a little in her heart, but it was not like she was going to let anyone see that, now was she? She was a strong girl that could cope with anything.

Finally home, she carried on with her normal daily routine, lock the car, clean up, cook dinner, have five drinks of cold water and one drink of warm milk to make her feel tired before she cleaned the dishes, dried them and put them away before heading to bed and reading a book called The Lost Souls before her head hit the pillow sleeping soundly. But sadly for the first time since she had found peace, her gift activated for the second time. While she slept she started tossing and turning. She was having a vision in her dreams causing her to have a nightmare about everything she saw.  
"N... NO! Stop! No, Bella, Edward don't! No oh my god blonde vampire get away from him! NO! CAIUS!!!!!!!" She screamed sitting up her eyes flashing open when she realized she had woken up. Getting up instantly she inhaled a deep breath. Making her way into the kitchen she took a deep breath turning the cold kitchen tap on before splashing the water on her face. There was no way she would be able to get a message to the Volturi not without turning up, but if she did she knew it meant she had to pick between life and death. Was she really, ready to accept Caius as her soulmate? Should she? But he had a wife... he never wanted her to be his, she could tell by the memory of the glare he had shot her the whole time she had been in his presence. Finally relaxing she knew she had to go over the vision again. She could not just act like it was not going to happen. Making her wait on the sofa she laid down forcing her body to go into a relaxed state before her eyes closed and the vision played before her eyes again.

-Vision-  
It was a place she could tell was just on the outskirts of Forks nearby Seattle. The ground was covered in snow a few meters thick. It looked like a place you could call heaven. Finally, she focused on the scene that happened in this heavenly place.  
The Volturi VS The Cullens and a few other small clans. Most of them were red eyes she could tell, plus they caused shivers to run down her spine. Forwarding the vision she skipped all the talking and went to the hardest part that she hated seeing. The Volturi were killed, so was Caius... His mouth was ripped in half taking the top of his head with it. It scared her. Opening her eyes she sat up instantly.

-Vision ends-

"Bella gets pregnant and this is where it all begins... Half human and Vampire... They kill..... they kill him... I have to stop this. But I don't want to... go there.." She muttered to herself. Standing to her feet she started to pace, her hands running through her scruffy hair. He had no idea what to do. Her life was just starting out to get better once more. Knowing that she had to think about everything she had been seeing, she grabbed her laptop and got in touch with a very old friend who had helped her master her gift a long time ago. Emailing him she knew he would know he was going to get an email from her before she even sent it. Breathing deeply she logged into her email and found herself smiling seeing he had already sent an email to her a few seconds ago.

Subject: What’s up hun?  
I knew you were going to email me, so I thought I’d beat ya to it. Come on Cassy-woo, what have you seen this time? Is it bad? Or is it bad, bad?  
love ya loads  
James 

Honestly seeing this she smiled to herself. She knew she was not going to be able to tell him the whole truth, but he had to find out what she needed to do to change something about what was going to happen. So he chose, she replied to her friend in hopes that he would be able to give her some advice.

Subject: God I hope you can give me some advice  
Thanks for being here for me, you know me to damn well you lovable teddy bear. I can’t tell you the details they make me shiver and shake, but in it, someone who is meant to be the one for me gets killed all because my sister gets pregnant and it causes a war ending in his death and the death of his family. God, please help me! What should I do I feel like pulling my own hair out!  
Cassy-woo

Pressing send she placed her laptop down and walked back into the kitchen. Pressing the button on the kettle she let the water boil before making herself a nice hot relaxing cup of tea. Well, she hoped it relaxed her a little. Just enough to stop her shaking. Honestly, if you had seen the way she was shaking she looked like she had been stood outside in the cold for six hours. But has she had hoped her hot cup of tea, slowly was calming her down enough to the point were her shakes became controllable. Just in time for her laptop to make a noise. He had replied. Heading back to her laptop she sat down pulling it onto her lap and pressing on the Email to read it.

Subject: Yikes. I would not like to have that kind of Vision love.  
Right from everything you have said without details, it sounds like it will happen no matter what you do. I just had a go at my cards and they are telling me that if you accept this person you're meant to love the future has a possible chance to change. I can’t give ya more than that sorry love.  
James

Reading the email over and over she gulped down a lump in her throat. She breathed deeply before replying to him once again. She trusted this man so much with her life, but she would never trust him with the secret of vampires. He would think she had gone crazy.

Subject: May the gods have mercy on me.  
Thanks, coo-coo. But what if I accept him and he doesn’t want to accept me?  
Cassy-Woo

Sitting there she pressed send, instantly regretting it. Knowing it was to late to take it back she leaned back waiting for his last reply having a feeling he was actually busy. Finishing her cup of tea she saw his last message. She gulped again.

Subject: Suck it up  
The cards say he will, but you have to give it time because for some reason it’s saying he is not a fan of human beings, odd for a human to hate other humans but then again I have run into crazier people in my life. XD What the hell, who cares. Look the point is the cards say he will. So do what you normally do, make your grand entrance and whether he likes it or not give him a big giant kiss on the lips and jump on the saddle take what is yours and make sure what you saw never happens. Easily done. For you that is. When have you ever let anything bad happen in your life?  
James.

Smiling she logged off her emails and took a deep breath. She knew what she was planning to do. Knowing her mind was safe from the Cullen girl, she hummed to herself and sighed.

“Look out Caius, here I come whether you like it or not.” She muttered before washing her cup and headed right back to her bed to get hopefully a peaceful sleep this time without her head being slip open again by another vision. Gladly to her heart's delight, she did not have another vision that night.

Morning broke and the sunlight beaked through her bedroom window. Groaning as the sunlight hit her face, she turned her body so her face was covered with her pillows.  
“Five more minutes!” She groaned to thin air. After having a troubled night all she wanted was to just have a longer sleep. To gain back what she had lost that night because of her god damn visions. But one thing was clear even though she was still half asleep, she knew it was time to return to The Volturi, accept the offer and join them in immortality. She just feared that Caius will not accept her, although her friend's words sprang into her head which made her grin. Well if he did not accept her, she was going to tease the god damn hell out of him until he did. You never know, one day she could walk past him and he could lose control and drag her to his chambers and claim her once and for all. She had no idea how it was going to happen.

Meanwhile in Volterra Caius had been pacing back and forth, over the few months since that human came his life had turned to chaos. Well, more chaos than it already had been. Athendora had been on his back about how he had distanced himself from her, she would throw herself on him and try and get his attention in all her old-fashioned dresses. Honestly, he did not understand how she would stick to the past and think it was going to make him notice her. He had told her the day he turned her and when she woke up to her new life, she was not his love and never would be. She was just a step in until his true soul mate came to his side. But how she had he knew Athendora would kill the girl before she even got a step closer to Caius than she was. Athendora had changed since he had turned her, she became more power hungry, she was not with him for love, she was with him for the power he had as one of the three vampire kings. She got what she wanted when she wanted it and she was even, waited upon hand and foot. He knew there was no way she would let a human take this away from her Soulmate to Caius or not.

Making his way towards Marcus’s chamber’s he took a deep breath as he made his way through the doors without knocking as he normally did. Caius stopped as the door closed behind him, he rose a brow seeing Marcus flitting around his chamber fixing things like Didyme’s wardrobe updating it as though she was going to walk through the door any minute. Honestly, his undead heart sank at that though. Marcus was his brother, he hated seeing him without his soulmate, he just hoped that Didyme would one day find her way back to him. He even had noticed one time Aro alone in the Volturi forest connected to their castle screaming out and cursing the wolves that took her from him. Waiting for Marcus to notice him he offered a calm smile which was rare coming from him.

“Marcus, can we talk?” He asked in a calm voice. He needed to know what to do about Athendora now that he found his true Soulmate.

“Your bond with Athendora vanished two thousand years ago, brother you know as well as I, she will not let the power she holds go without taking your soulmate with her to death.” He informed sitting down in a chair taking a door into his hands opening the cover to the first page. A small smile came to Marcus’s lips as he looked at the message his love had once written inside the book to him. He did miss her dearly.

“Why do you never stop hoping for Didyme’s return?” He asked interestedly. He had to admit he did find it amazing how his brother still had the will to live on after losing her. To this Marcus looked up at his youngest brother and smiled just a little more.

“Now that I can tell you is quite simple. Like your dear soulmate, Cassandra had said all those months ago, even though Didyme is not with me to where I can touch her, kiss her, hold her and give her all my affection I know she is still with me. Body or Spirit she is still with me, keeping my hope that one day she will find a way in her own time to come back to me in body and soul to be at my side once again and this time when she does.” He stopped for a moment putting the book down.  
“I will kill anyone who dares harm her.” He stated with his calm smile. His voice soft, gentle and powerful all at the same time.

“No wonder. I’m glad you have never lost faith, and I’m glad to know you never will. Marcus… what do I do if I accept the bond between my soulmate and I, but she doesn’t?” he asked a little worried, in which he would never show only to Marcus. He knew nothing could get past this old vampire no matter how clever he was at hiding things from people.

“She will, From what I can see your bonds are already getting stronger to each other, more so on her end. She seems to be accepting you, but there is a worry that you will not accept you, but I don’t think she will have to worry about that when she chooses to turn up here.” He stated a small grin formed on Marcus’s lips as Caius offered a smile trusting his brother.

“Don’t tell Aro, you know if he hears about this he will be sent to her instead of giving her time to turn up on her own. If she is my soulmate like you had told me long ago, I must not rush her into this. She has to come to it on her own and accept it on her own no matter how much pain it can cause the other one.” he said looking down as the grin on Marcus’s face grew. So it appears his blonde brother actually did listen to him all those years ago. How interesting.

Back in New York Cassandra had her stuff packed. No matter where she ended up she would never get rid of this place. It was her safest place on earth, normal world or crazy vampire world. It was the one place no one could touch her, and she loved it. Locking it up she took a deep breath slipping into her car.

“Here I come Volturi. Caius, you better be ready because I’m coming…” She muttered to herself starting her car and driving off towards the border wanting her car to still be ported over to her. There was no way she would leave that baby behind at all.


	5. Chapter Five: Returning to Italy, Returning to Caius

The flight back to Italy was quite an unpleasant one. Cassandra had always hated the idea of flying in the sky even above the clouds in a large metal bird quite unsafe. Although when she was a young girl the thought of sawing above the clouds; seeing the world below, even watching the world fly past had fascinated her once. But as she grew older, the things she saw on the TV and even what she saw in visions were horrific. The pain, the death, blood everywhere, screams and even the look of horror on people’s dead bodies as they lay there in shock, fear. It terrified her. She had even done research many years ago, most crashes were caused by Pilot error. Just the thought of one of the pilots doing something wrong to cause a crash made shivers run down her spine. ever since she had learned how dangerous the world it through seeing the News; seeing it in person sometimes on the streets or even worse when she got a vision. The one thing she hated about her visions never had anything good in them. They always meant something bad was going to happen. Honestly, she could never understand it, it confused her most of the time. Then again over time, she got so used to it, it became a part of life.

Knowing she had to calm herself down she thought for a moment before poking around in her bag that was at her side she pulled out her headphones and her phone. Maybe her music would calm her down. Pressing her phone screen on she frowned seeing the battery was already low. A sigh left her lips.  
“45% already? Honestly, I do have to get a new battery for this god damn phone. I’m so tired of the battery dying all the time so quickly.” She muttered to herself. PLacing her phone and headphones back into her bag zipping it shut, Cassandra let her head lay back and her eyes fall closed. Maybe going inside her memories and thinking back to some memories she loved would help calm her down. Agreeing with her inner thoughts her head fell back in and her eyes dropped closed. Her mind drifted back and a small smile appeared on her lips. She was happy. She was finally starting to relax, she could feel it within her body. Letting her mind wander back as far as it was willing to go she drifted off as the images flashed before her eyes.  
Cassandra had been remembering how her friends had got her, the chef job. She had to admit she did find herself laughing on the inside at how her friends had acted that day. Messing up with a lot of stuff. They even nearly destroyed the small kitchen in her apartment all so she could clean it up and cook dinner. She remembered how it was at done and the bell rang. It was the head chief of the small place she loved to work at. How he enjoyed that first meal she would never forget his words.  
’Such a passion in your cooking. You can taste the passion and the emotion and even the flavouring is perfect. You must come and work alongside me. Here is my card.’  
That memory always made her smile.  
A few hours passed and Cassandra jolted awake when she felt like she was being shaken. Opening her eyes sitting straight she sighed seeing it was one of the flight attendants. They had landed. Offering her an apology and a think you for waking her up she made her way off the plane to collect her luggage. She had not taken much with her, just a few bags with all that she needed. To be fair it was mainly the stuff she had taken with her on her trip to Fork that she had not unpacked. In fairness, it had made the travel much easier. As she made her way finally outside the airport a large smile crawled along her lips. There it was, her car. Her black Jaguar car, unscratched and in perfect condition waiting for her. Taking the keys out of her jacket she clicked the boot button. Once she was next to the boot a smile crawled over her lips as she placed everything she had with her in the boot before closing it. Slipping into the driver’s side and shutting the door behind her a smile came to her face. She was going to see Italy, see the places she could go to, relax on the beaches and just enjoy herself. She knew eventually she would have to make her way to The Volturi, but what the hell, she wanted to live a little, enjoy and see as much as she could. After all, no one would know she was there, well, not unless she wanted them to of course. Which at this moment in time she never. All Cassandra wanted to do was to live, feel the sun against her skin and just relax. Her life was not much before as she had school and work. But now she had saved a lot of money in her bank, and she had free time all to herself. Sure she had to keep in contact with her family, but right now this was for her. Time to herself to relax. She just prayed to the lords above that she would not have any visions. Out of her life, she had never had a single day without getting one that always showed her tragedy, for one day, just one day she wanted to have a peaceful day and nights sleep.  
A few days had passed after she had settled herself into the hotel near the centre of Italy. Sadly yes near the Clocktower. Unfortunately, it was the only one that had a room free. But then again, a room was a room. At least she knew where it was and how to return to it. Since being there she had gone to the beach a lot, enjoyed the famous Italian pizza’s from different restaurants. Heck, she even tried some Italian food, which she enjoyed. One thing about Cassandra, she had a good heart and one day as she was walking through the streets she frowned stopping when she saw people walking past a mother and small baby, the people were walking past and picking money out of the small little hat that she had laid out in front of her. Thinking for a moment a smile came to her face as she came up with an idea. She knew just out to help this mother and child. Making her way over to them she offered the woman her hand who took it after a few convincing words. Noting it was not a lot of money she gave her £50 in Italian money and also paid for a whole week for the woman to have a room, her room to be exact. After all, she was going to get into her car and travel through Italy seeing more places. After all, she could not just stay in one area when there were many different places inside Italy to see. Waiting until she had gotten everything out of her room she smiled and bid the young mother and child goodbye before getting into her car after packing her luggage and setting off once again. She was now heading for Rome, she even hoped to see the Leaning Tower of Piza that day. After all, she had enough petrol in her car. She even had four tanks in the boot of her car just in case she got low on petrol.  
When she arrived after as she would guess two hours, or maybe it was two and a half hours. She could never really tell. Her eyes lit up, there it was. The Leaning Tower of Piza, taking out her phone she smiled happily to herself, she was enjoying her free life. Although she knew by the end of the day she would find herself back under the Clocktower. She never had a vision of it, thank the heavens, but she just had a feeling that no matter where she would go that day she would find herself back there. She sadly knew it was time to return when she saw the sky slowly turning dark. Gulping she slipped back into her car and headed back to Volterra. Honestly, she hoped it would not be dark by the time she arrived there. Although she was not scared, she just didn’t want to end up falling down the stairs in the dark.  
Again it had been a few hours before she once again just as she thought, found herself parked outside the Clocktower. With a sigh she slipped out of her car shutting the door and grabbing her main bag, she would get the rest tomorrow when it was light. Locking the car she checked and double checked before she headed inside. Just as she thought it was dark. getting her phone once again out of her back she sighed.  
25%. Man, she hoped they had electricity. Otherwise, she would flip. Turning on her phone torchlight she smiled a little at the fact she was actually able to see where she was going. Making her way down the same path Jane had taken her and her sister along with the Cullens all those months ago, she found her way down to the elevator. A sigh left her lips. Pressing the button she stepped inside and waited for it to open again. When the doors opened she saw a light outside. Humming to herself she stepped out and turned her torch light off. She headed right in the same direction once again that Jane had taken them all those months ago. Feeling herself yawn a little she sighed, she was tired. Pushing the two large doors open she rose a brow, the throne room was lit but she was alone. Not bothering to call out she shrugged and looked at the three thrones. Remembering the Blonde vampire King Caius sitting on the far right she made her way over. Not sitting on the throne she sat at the foot off it and let her head drop. She was sleeping instantly. She did not worry about being a human and that a vampire could walk past any moment, seeing her sleeping on the thrones she guessed and hoped they would get the kings.  
Hearing footsteps a few minutes later her eyes shot open and she sat up straight pulling out her phone and taking a quick breath as she pretended to play on her phone. Looking up she noticed a vampire who she had never seen before. A cold grin was on his face as if he was looking at his prey.  
“And what is a nice looking girl like yourself doing here?” she heard his voice, cold and deadly asking her with a sharpness.  
“I’m here to see Aro, Marcus and Caius. If you don’t mind could you tell them Cassandra Swan is here? I’m sure they would be glad that I arrived, after all, they are expecting me. I just never gave them a date of when I would arrive.” She stated with a calm smile. Hearing the kings names she wanted him to flinch and lower his head. She frowned at that. He must be scared of them. Odd. Watching him leave the throne room she turned her head back her phone that now had only 15% on it. She sighed.

“I so wish I had charged this blasted phone at the hotel!” She groaned letting her head fall back against one of the legs of the marble throne. She winced at the sudden pain and felt the back of her head, no blood. Shrugging when she saw no blood her eyes dropped closed as she placed her headphones over he head and pressing play on her music. She needed to relax until the three kings appeared in the throne room to greet her. As her eyes started to close with her music on low, she heard doors clicking open. Finally. Letting her eyes open she never moved, she stayed quiet and looked down at her phone it had a small amount of battery left, 20%. With another sigh, she turned her eyes to look at the three kings now standing before her. Marcus looked bored yet somehow happy to see her again; Aro looked like he had found a toy that he had lost when he was young, the way he was grinning like a Cheshire cat and his eyes shining with joy, it made her shiver slightly. Well now, as she turned her head to look at the final king she rose a slight brow seeing him not glaring at her as much as he had been the month before when she had arrived with her sister and Alice. Thinking about Alice for a moment made her smile to herself since she had met her she did not know how she seemed familiar, well not until now anyway. Alice reminded her of a jumping bean, she was never still and always bouncing around telling people what to do, heck she even tried to tell her sister how to dress. Oh, how she hated that. Smiling a little more to herself she snapped out of her thought to turn towards the vampires kings once more.  
“Hey, do you guys have any chance a place where I could change this phone of mine? I have to check almost everything on it and it is only on…” She stopped looking at her phone before speaking again.  
“19% and I am not going to let this baby die. It takes forever to recharge when it does.” Cassandra asked crossing her arms over her chest. Her hair tied back with a single piece falling over her face. She watched there faces for a single moment, the shock yet amusement in their eyes had her on edge just a little bit. The fact that they were stood there looking at her without saying a word had shivers running down her spine. At the corner of her eye she had to admit she noticed the way the blonde vampire's eyes were scanning her. that caused another shiver to run down her spine. Knowing this was getting uncomfortable for herself she forced a fake sigh from her lips.  
"Alright I will do what I should have done in the first place. I will go and stay at another hotel. But if it costs me alot of more money you guys can pay me back. You told me I had to return after a few months. I did when I could have been out there living my life." She stated pretending like she actually cared for a moment.

Honestly, Cassandra did care. The vision's she had been having were something she was not expecting. Normally they would not happen as much as they did. Sometimes they scared her. After all, she had been warned by her friend, if they happened to much they could cause her brain to overload and shut down, after all she was no vampire. She was a simple human girl that had grew up on her own and learned to survive in the big bad world. As some could put it to make it simple, Cassandra was a fighter, thats all she knew.  
Once everyone in the room snapped out of their shock like trance they noticed Cassandra was already for the entrance. Her hips swaying side to side, back and forth, it was just like every move she made was the slow beginning of a dance she was creating in her head. As she moved closer to the exit they watched her suddenly drop to the floor screaming in pain holding her head. within a quick moment they were all by her side.

This is what Cassandra hated about her visions, she never could pick when they would show up. They just happeed on their own, she was no way of telling when one was going to happen, not even how long it would be for or even what was going to be in it. Sometimes she would get one after the other, sometimes she would get one that could last for hours sometimes even days depending on what she saw. When the vision hit as she headed towards the way out her body hit the floor but that wasn't what was hurting her. Her hands went to her head as she began to scream out in pain. Tears formed at her eyes ready and daring to fall but never falling. Her eyes glazed over and each time she felt them going to touch her (mainly Aro because of his power) she forced her body to roll away from them.

-Vision Begins-

Standing in a field of green, the wind blowing calmly and the sky blue. Birds flew over head as the breeze pushed at her hair gently. Opening her eyes inside her vision she looked around to see if she knew the location. Normally she was able to tell were she was. Gladly she could.  
'Strange, this is the place were the battle was in my last vision... I wonder why-' Her thought was cut short when she heard laughing. Turning towards the sound she frowned seeing the scene before her. Bella... and Edward... a young girl. They were chasing her. This must be the child who causes the war... Frowning a little more she looked seeing her sister was wearing upon her head a crown and a pendant... A VOLTURI pendant. She felt her heart skip a beat. Seeing this she moved closer in her vision.

"Three years we have ruled over the vampire world just to keep our daughter safe. I'm so happy Edward. Those Volturi should have learned to never mess with me. Hell I don't no what my sister saw in them but I'm glad she's dead. She was a worthless girl anyway." She heard her sister Bella state before they three of them all began to laugh.

-Vision ends-

Sitting up screaming as her eyes unglazed and returned to normal she gasped for air. She never looked at the three vampire looking at her in pure worry her head was trying to wrap around the facts and the moments she just saw in her vision. Her sister would never really be like that... would she? Feeling arms around her suddenly she never fought back, she was in shock. The only think she knew was the presence around her holding her.

Caius. Snuggling to his chest she let one of her hands grab his clothes holding it tightly in her hand in a death grip. She needed time to take what she just saw in. She needed to get in touch with her friend again. She had to find out what was going on. Something was not right.

"Thank you... Caius..." she said to him in a low whipser. She never got a reply but she felt a rumble in his chest. That was enough for her. letting her eyes drop closed she needed to think, rest and think.

'I hope I can figure all this out...' Cassandra thought to herself.


	6. Chapter Six: The Past and The Future

It took a few days for Cassandra to process the information she gained from her vision. Honestly, it was not something that made her happy. It was horrible to think that, that is what could actually happen. The thought of all this happening all because of a child being born half vampire and half human. Thinking about a few things a few ideas came to her head. She had a few ways of trying to figure this out. As she looked around the room she had been staying in she found that she had become more comfortable here than she had anywhere elts, she never understood it but she had a funny feeling inside of her that it could have had something to do with the fact that she was closer to Caius. Standing to her feet she looked around her room, a smile came to her face as she saw how she had within a few days made this place her own. She was happy and loved everything she had done. She knew where everything was and the best part about it was no one would dare go through her stuff after all they had no idea what they could find.  
Taking a pen and book of lined paper out of a drawer she took a large solid book to learn on, a sigh feels from her lips. Sitting on her bed, she began to write. She had to figure this out if she never a deep dark fear spread inside her at the thought of her vision's actually coming true. She couldn't let this happen. She may not have known about the vampire world as long as her sister, but she knew one thing was for sure. Now she knew about it, she would protect it with her life if she had to. Shaking the thoughts out of her mind she pouted taking the first piece of paper and ripping it off the book as she had scribbled on it while thinking. Knowing she had to start writing some ways down, she moved her hand and began to write.

Idea's and plan  
1) Use the cards to see if the future has changed or if the chosen path (destiny) of anyone she knew had changed.  
2) Contact her friend online through her emails and see if he can help her figure anything out.  
3) Stop my sister from getting pregnant.  
4) Tell or show Aro everything that she had kept from him in her visions that she had refused him to see.  
5) Research Half-Human Half-Vampire Children and how they can affect those around them. And even look up immortal children and learn all you can on them just in case.

As she looked down at the paper putting the pen to one side she sighed. Scanned through everything she had written she knew one thing she was going to do first. Research on the Internet. She also knew that she was going to check her emails. If her friend James had not sent her an email then she knew he had not seen anything in the future shift or change in a dangerous way. Taking a deep breath she looked at the list again. Using her cards she could try, usually, it would not work if she was doing it herself, but she knew she had to try. Even if it hurt like hell as she was and still never had been able to read her own future. Cassandra also knew that trying to stop her sister from getting pregnant was like trying to stop a mouse from eating cheese, it was never going to happen and there was nothing she could do change that. Now the worst one she had on the list made a shiver run down her spine. Telling Aro she had been keeping Visions from him and then letting him access her mind and seeing the visions for himself. Now that one she was going to be hard. Knowing she was going to need more than just a break she rose to her feet, put everything away and locked a secret draw she had made herself inside the wardrobe that held her clothes and shoes, she headed towards the door.  
Stepping out she took in a deep breath letting the door close behind her back feeling it by the small brush of wind that hit her back. Feeling that it relaxed her just a little bit feeling the wind slightly cool down her back. Looking around again she let her mind remember each and every turn and hallway, where they led to, the ones that did not enter while still human and those that were the private wings of the vampire kings. Then it clicked on. They had never shown her where the kitchen was. Well, then again she had not been out of her room since she arrived there at the castle. Letting her mind wander back to when she had arrived that day, it started off in the most amazing way, seeing the sights and living in a fancy hotel for a few hours; traveling around in her car trying out a few places that looked good to eat; then traveling all the way back and stopping outside the Volturi Castle. She had to admit she found herself smiling when she thought back to when one of the vampires first found her and thought she was a lost human he could freely feed on as no one would know she was there. Well, that was until she said she was there to see the three brother Kings, then his face dropped and he backed away.

Snapping out of her thoughts she let a smile crawl over her lips and she sighed a little feeling just a bit better. Cassandra then turned right and started to walk. If she was correct this corridor led her straight towards the throne room, or the main grand hall, whichever you wanted to call it really. After about an hour she found herself walking towards the receptionist, Valentina, with a silent sigh she knew she was heading in the right direction. Moving slow enough for the human woman to see her she offered a smile and walked over to the large desk.  
"Anything busy in the throne room?" Cassandra asked draping herself over the top of the desk making herself look utterly bored. If she had to be honest, Cassandra did not know how she was going to get used to the whole place.  
'This place is a way to big, I will get bored easily and being human I have to tread carefully where I go just so I don't bump into any hungry vampires that could be roaming the halls.' She thought to herself with a low but full huff. When the woman didn't reply she narrowed her eyes a little before relaxing with a sigh. The woman didn't understand English. Oh great. One of Cassandra's worst traits, she could not speak in any other language but French. And that was only because her class teacher could only speak French and not English. Finding herself pouting she made her way towards the throne room not really caring if she interrupted them. She needed to speak to someone. Seeing the doors she rushed forward, she was sick of walking and feeling as though it was taking hours upon hours for her to arrive at her destination. Stopping outside the doors she took a deep breath.

'Don't let Aro touch you unless you have to. If he see's these visions it could start that we don't want to see happen. Yeah sure it would mean that we got a lot of awnsers easiler and quicker but at the moment in time she needed to figure it out herself without any vampire going over the top, which acording to what her sister and the Cullens had told her Aro was the one who would go over the top with rage, while Caius would go on a rampage thought the town or the surrounding towns while Marcus as calm as ever and looking as bored as when she first met him would always try and calm the situation down before it got worse. Snapping out of her thoughts once again she found herself smiling. She did like to get lost inside her head, honestly, it was the only place she had ever truly felt at home. Inside her head, she could figure out thinking in her own time, with all the details without missing anything out. Taking was something that she never did if she felt that she never needed to. Well, that was how she felt since she had arrived. After all, all the three of them ever seemed to do was just sat there staring at her or sitting on their thrones and looking at her like she was a simple deer in the headlights. She never liked it one bit. She, in fact, hated it, but she never spoke out, after all, where would be the fun in that? If they wanted to stare at her, well she would just give them something to stare at. Especially Caius. After all, he was meant to be her so-called Soulmate. Which might she had inside her mind and outside in the real world she actually thought was hard to believe. Finally pushing the throne room doors open she looked at them as they all turned their heads to look at her causing her to groan.

"Ugh, if you're going to keep staring at me I might as well next time wear something that hardly keeps anything hidden. And I mean hardly anything." She stated with a roll of her eyes and a sway of her hips as she moved through the vampires and stood in front of Caius's throne. She noticed a woman stood behind him. Blonde hair and blood-red eyes glaring daggers at her. Shrugging it off she looked at the blonde vampire king. As if reading her mind he rose to his feet and he offered her his hand without even talking.

"Your hungry and no one showed you where the kitchen is located have they?" He asked his voice like silk. Anyone could have fallen week at the knees just at the sound of his voice. It was the cause of a shiver running down her spine. Without saying a word, fearing what her voice could say against her will, she just nodded and took his hand. Within seconds she was on his back speeding down the halls. All she could do was just burst out laughing while clinging to him so that she would not fall off and onto the floor. After all, that would not have been very graceful would it? Sure he still had not cracked a real smile from what she could tell but she would be sure to change that. Even if she had to hold his mouth in the form of a smile the whole time he was with her. One thing that Cassandra had been grateful about those was the fact that she always wore long sleeved tops and sometimes even gloves, whether they were see-through or visible. Well to be fairly truthful she had only begun wearing them when she had permanently moved to Italy. The fear of touching their skin, not because of the cold but because of her gift. It was rare that it happened for she always made sure to never have skin to skin contact with anyone, even her friend in New York that she left behind knew that touching her skin even to hug or anything like that was off limits. She had gained control over her visions that came about the future, but the one thing she had never been able to control was what she would see when her skin was touched by someone elts. Before those memories started to come rushing back she noticed that Caius had stopped running and was placing her on the floor to stand once more on her feet which caused her to snap out of her daydream. Turning towards the kitchen her eyes widened and she looked around and laughed.

"No way! This reminds me of the kitchen I use to work for back in New York as a little side job to earn money! Everything is exactly the same as it was there. The cooker, the stoves, the fridges, the freezers! Everything!" She beamed with joy. A happy memory from her old home inside her new one. Stepping over to the fridge she smiled calmly to herself before turning around crossing her arms over her chest. She was curious.

"So, there is no way in hell that this is all for me and if I remember correctly, vampires don't eat human food. So how come you have a large kitchen?" She asked Caius with one eyebrow raised as if questioning him.

A dark evil chuckle fell from his lips as he opened his mouth to speak.  
"There are humans that work here. This kitchen is for all of them so that they have a place to make themselves food and keep themselves nourished." He said with a calm emotionless look on his face. That was when he noticed again her mouth was opening to ask for things. Huffing silently to himself he said starting to regret showing her to the kitchen, but inside when he saw her when he heard her laughing but a few moments ago, he found himself feeling butterflies inside his stomach. Instantly, not liking the feeling he forced them down, deep down inside himself so they were not to rise again. He sighed when she began asking him more things.

"So, this place is for the humans that work here. Ok, I have more questions and while you're here you can answer them for me... Ok, I will take the silence as a yes. Right here we go." She stated before he once again began to speak after taking a breath.  
"What work do the humans do here? Do they know that your all vampires? What kind of humans do you kill? How old are you? Are you really the brother of the other two vampires on those thrones? How are you vampires kings? Whats going to happen to me? Am I going to be turned or am I going to be killed? Who was that woman behind your throne who was glaring daggers at me? If vampires have gifts what's your gift? Why will not one let me leave the castle to get fresh air and to relax? I stay in the room that was given to me because I feel trapped like when I was a little girl back at home. Why can I not go outside to get some sunlight on my skin? Do you burn in the sunlight? Are the myths about vampires true? Do you really sleep in coffins?" Cassandra blurted out question after question. She knew deep down some of her questions were silly but honestly, Bella and the Cullen's never told her much about the vampire world. All Cassandra knew were vampires have gifts, they kill and need blood to live, who the royal vampire family was but a lot of the stuff they left out. Which of course she never liked. It was something that she hated, they kept stuff from her and because of Alice they had been able to see her movements when it involved Bella even though she had only met them all when they returned from Italy that day after saving Edward. Well more like Bella saving Edward. Caius rolled his eyes at all of the questions, honestly, it was as if the girl didn't need to breath. Finding her questions going on for what he could tell was a good minute he sat himself down and rubbed his forehead. He looked up and was about to reply to her when he sighed feeling relieved, Aro his brother came strolling in with an amused look on his face.

"Cassandra this is my brother Aro who you have met. I am going to return to the throne room and I am sure he will be glad to give you all the answers to need. He knows more than I care to." He stated and within a second he was flitting down the hall and going back to the throne room. He could not stand to be there for another moment, his chest had been squeezing so hard it almost hurt. He knew she was his soulmate but he could not allow himself to get close to her. Because of the blonde dagger glaring vampire, his wife. Athendora.

\- Back in the throne room -

Everyone had stopped and watched as Cassandra had entered. Her eyes stopped right on Caius. It had been sent through the whole kingdom of who Cassandra was, Caius's Soulmate. She was not to be harmed or touched in any way. In all truth Everyone that had been there when she fell to her knees holding her head and began to scream worried us all. Aro had never in his undead life come across a human with such a powerful gift, the only other he had encountered were Alec and Jane, whom he had saved a long time ago. Aro had to admit to himself the sound of hearing her laugh as he watched his brother flinging the human onto his back and vanish with her down the halls towards the kitchen had him grinning like a Cheshire cat, shockingly even Marcus had cracked a smile. He had noticed since his sister had died in the werewolf attack, Marcus has seemed to distance himself from everyone a little more, but the words from Cassandra's first meeting he knew still rang inside Marcus's head giving him comfort. Understanding, Aro was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a dark growl come from behind Caius's throne. Rolling his eyes he rose to his feet. Caius had been gone a while. If he did not return soon, he knew Dora would be off down the same halls and attack the human. Rasing to his feet he nodded to his brother.

"Do excuse me. I do believe I shall go and see what is taking out brother such a long time. When he returns I do believe this meeting came be carried on without me." He stated with a calm nod of his head as he watched them all bow giving him a goodbye with a single word. 'Master'. As he made his way down the halls at a normal human pace he found himself enjoying the walk as he made his way towards the kitchens. Which because of his speed did not take him long even walking at human speed? as he got closer to the open doors he found himself smirking in amusement as he heard the human throwing question after question at his brother, from what he could tell was starting to annoy him on the outside while on the inside he was enjoying her company. He knew his brother was conflicted, so he thought it would be best if he stepped in and gave him a hand.

"Cassandra this is my brother Aro who you have met. I am going to return to the throne room and I am sure he will be glad to give you all the answers to need. He knows more than I care to." Aro heard his brother say as he came into view of the human as she turned to look at him. Aro raised a brow as he watched his brother run down the halls at a fast speed trying to get away. He found himself sighing shaking his head before he turned back once more towards the human.

"Good evening my dear." He said calmly as he stepped forward.  
"How about I tell you everything you wish to know while I make you something to eat? Your stomach sounds terribly hungry." He stated with a smile of amusement on his lips. Stepping over to the cooking area he watched her nod thank him and sit down. As he chuckled he opened the fridge taking out a few fresh things and started to look an old Greek recipe from his hometown. It was a family recipe passed out to both him and his sister.  
"So I do believe you have questions. Ask me as you have asked my brother and I shall tell you what you wish to know." He said, his voice calm like bells chiming a soft gentle melody. As she began to ask the questions once more he nodded his head listening to every single one. A smile formed on his lips at her last question.

"The Cullens did not give you a lot of information about our kind did they?" He asked receiving a simple shake of her head. Finishing her food he placed it neatly on a plate and placed it before her with a knife and a fork as well as a napkin. As she began to dig in complimenting him on how amazing it tasted he smiled thanking her for the remarks on the food. Cleaning up, he took a seat opposite her when he was finished.  
"Now to tell you what you wanted to know. There are indeed humans that work here for us. They are well looked after as long as they keep our secret of course. We have the receptionist, Valentina, she is human. We also have cleaners who clean the rooms, looked after the place and keep it clean. We have humans that work for us in the police networks, hospitals and the staff there who work under our laws and orders. We do have the human ruler of this country who works alongside us to keep this country safe." he informed her. He watched her nod and he smiled.  
"We of course have many more humans working for us, but alas a list like that would take us most of the time you had in one day." He started gaining a small laugh from her. Returning the laugh he rose and returned with a glass of water for her.  
"Now to your other questions. Those humans who do work for us yes indeed know about vampires and what we are, we allow them to live as long as they keep the secret of our existence, if not they will vanish. They will be turned or die. But we give them that choice. Also, the humans that we kill... Well my dear, when the largest groups of tourists come we do feed from small groups that come here to view the castle, but apart from that we hunt and kill criminal only. We have a strict law for vampires here, they can not kill or even drink a human that lives in Italy, unless they work for us and have betrayed us. How old are we?" He chuckled at that question.  
"Well Marcus is the oldest and he is 3000 years old. I am the second oldest who is 2000 years old and Caius is the youngest out of the three of us. He is 1500 years old. And we are not blood brothers, no. We are brothers by venom. You see, Marcus turned me because he wished for a friend as you would call it now, And after a while, he turned Caius. I went back home after Caius was turned to return to my sister, Didyme who is Marcus's wife. I turned her and brought her back." He said calmly.  
"We are vampire kings because we overthrew the Romanian coven, they were to free about who they were and it was putting are vampire kind in danger. And so, we formed the coven the Volturi and took over, ending the Romanian rule and placed laws down to be followed by vampire kind. Those who did not follow were punished. And so we began a royal family of the vampire kind. Or if you wish to put it in a simpler way, high court that keeps our kind safe." He stated calmly. Stopping a moment to let her soak all the information in he waited until she nodded once more. Then he continued.  
"Nothing is going to happen to you, my dear. You are the Soulmate to Caius. You are to be protected and you will be turned. You will be turned by your soulmate Caius when he sets a date for you. But that you will have to discuss with him." He said calmly.  
"Ah, the woman behind him is Athendora... She is, his wife. It is why I do believe he is having trouble connecting with you the way he should. Until she is dealt with your life would be in danger if you and he got to close. She is a woman that likes power. She is not with Caius for him, as she should have been, she is with him for power nothing more. But I can assure you she will not harm you in any way. If she thinks about it I shall know." He said with a smile.  
"Ah, leaving the castle... It is not common for us to let humans leave the castle that knows about us in case they tell other humans about us. But I do believe that we can trust you. Plus that wonderful car of yours cannot be let to go to ruins, can we? I will set a date within the week for you to have a full tour of Italy. In your car of course. I will make sure it lasts a few days. Also going outside to the village/city below, I will of course not stop you and allow you full access to going out there. As you said, of course, my dear, you do need to keep yourself the way that pleases you. It was no our intent to make bad memories come back to being trapped. I do hope you can forgive us for that." he said calmly.  
"No my dear. We do not burn in the sunlight. As your dear sister, Bella put it to Edward. We look like we have Diamonds inserted into our skin. I will show you tomorrow when it is much sunnier. Now a lot of those myths about Vampires we have made us ourselves, we can not die in the sunlight. crosses don't work, we do not fear silver, we can go to church and worship a god if we wished to, garlic doesn't work, it just smells horrible. If you wanted to kill a vampire the only way is to rip them apart and burn the pieces, otherwise, the body parts can be fused back together. And no we don't have fangs. Are teeth are just the same as human teeth, only stronger and sharper. And for your last question my dear, no we do not sleep in coffins. As a matter of fact, we do not sleep at all." He informed with a calm smile on his face. When he noticed her finished with her food and water he took the dishes cleaned them, dried them and put them away for her. He watched as all the information sink inside her brain as he could tell she was going over everything he had just told her. Waiting he took the seat opposite her once more.

Cassandra was amazed by how Aro could cook this amazing without actually tasting the food. When she took the first bite it was like fireworks going off inside her mouth. It made good memories from her childhood come rushing back to her. She was happily smiling while she ate. Snapping out of her memories from her childhood when she looked to Aro and listened. She was thankful when he gave her some water wish she happily sipped. She was shocked by everything he had told her. Carlisle had really left a lot more out then he had let on. Thinking for a moment she took a calm breath. When she finished she let him take the dishes, once it had sunk in she spoke.

"Wow... Carlisle really did leave a lot more out then he let on. When I am turned will it hurt, Aro?" She asked with a calm look in her eyes. She watched him frown slightly when he nodded his head.

"Three days you will be in unbearable pain while the venom will kill and take over every part of your body, once it is over your body will stop and you will wake up a vampire. A newborn. For a year in your newborn state, you will be stronger than the rest of the vampires in the coven and your emotions will be all over the place. Also, every single vampire here will be careful of you for you will be able to get angry at the simplest thing. Even a look could set you off. Also when you have turned the humans that work here will have a year off, apart from Valentina of course. She will just have a guard at her side at all times. As a newborn, you will not be able to control your thirst. But whoever turns you will gain a bond between maker and created." He said with a calm voice. He watched her reactions and he thought for a moment. He could not help but wonder what she will be like as a vampire, would she have control? How powerful would her gift be? That's when he noticed, she was wearing see-through gloves that looked as though they were not really there.

"Tell me, why do you wear gloves that are see-through?" He asked as he turned his head to look at her. He could not see inside her head, like her sister. But Aro had a funny feeling that if she wanted anyone to see inside her head, she could let them. It was all based on choice with her. He had to admit he noticed how her body stiffened at the question.  
"You don't have to tell me, my dear." He informed.

Shaking her head she took a deep breath. She knew she would be asked that question sometime, she had just hoped it would not have been so soon. But there was no way of going about lying now, was there? She might has well tell him. Sighing, she took a large breath before shaking her head.  
"I will tell you. I had hoped no one would see them, but I guess you can't hide anything from vampires." she started watching a grin tug at his lips to prove her point.  
"When I was a child I had a lot of nightmares, which caused me to wake up screaming followed by blood falling from my nose. I was taken to the doctors many of times and they never found anything wrong with me. As I grew it got worse. I tried to tell my mother but she was having none of it. Over time she thought I was making myself have a nosebleed. Only my sister ever believed me..." Cassandra said with a sigh.  
"You see like Alice I can see the future, but I don't see based on choice. I see what will happen, and then it's up to me to change it. I don't have control over it and I can not force or will a vision for the future to come to me. If I try it comes back to be black. I only get visions when it is something horrible, dangerous or life-threatening. That's when I have to change it. it's harder than it looks. But there is another side to my gift as you call it. Like you when I touch people's skin I can see everything. But you can only see their past and the present. I see their future. And when I touch someone's skin I see everything, past, present and future all in one like a story of their life flashing before my eyes, I even see how they will die, who by and when. Which causes me to have nosebleeds. When I left I learned that by myself... I could not live with a family that thought I was crazy apart from my sister of course. So over time, I managed to control part of my gift, where I would get visions only when I was sleeping or relax in the bath. So that way my mind would not overload with shock because I would be relaxed and ready for it when it came. But I have never been able to control my power when I touch people's skin...." She said with a sigh taking a breath before carrying on.  
"That's when I learned that if I have a nosebleed to much, it could cause my brain to shut down and I would go into a sleep that I would die in. So I wear these so I never have skin to skin contact with anyone." Cassandra explained before letting her head drop a little bit. She had never had to tell anyone before but she felt like she could trust him. When he never replied she looked up to see him nodding understanding her reasons why. Without thinking, she rose from her chair and he hugged him to say thank you. It was a silent conversation between the pair of them, without words just actions to say thank you and that he understood.

Back at the throne room, the meeting was called over. Caius sat and watched as the coven vampires left the throne room. It took a mere few moments for them all including Marcus to vanish leaving Caius and Athendora alone. Sitting, thinking and refusing to look at her he closed his eyes trying to think. What was he going to do about this? Snapping out of thoughts the moment he felt someone sitting on his lap his eyes opened and narrowed staring coldly at the blonde who was grinning at him, her blood red eyes looking at him.

"Caius tell me, my dear, is that human for me to play with? Or are you going to keep her all to yourself?" She asked with a chilling, dangerous tone. Anger burned through Caius, how dare she even think of such a thing. It took a few seconds for him to have her pinned to one of the throne room walls by his hand, while dangerous deadly eyes looked deep into her now fearful ones.  
"Think of such things again and I will have your head on display in my chambers for the rest of your days. She is my soulmate while you are a slut in the warrant of power. Your seat of power only holds while you have my favour. You touch or harm her in any way and I will personally show you how much you have displeased me." His voice growled in a dark spine shaking voice.

"Caius?..." A softer female voice came from behind him causing him to freeze. Then suddenly as one stopped another voice came.

"Ah brother, forgive us. We did not know you were busy. I shall escort Cassandra back to her chambers." The voice informed. He knew it right away. Aro. Without saying a word he heard them leave. Once more anger ran through his body while his eyes turned to look at the woman he held by the throat. As his blood red eyes connected with hers a dark, cheeky grin crawled along her lips as though she had just won the greatest prize in the world. Him. Narrowing his eyes he released her throat watching her body hit the floor with a thud! It pleased him just a little bit as he watched her move her body so her back was pressed against the wall with nothing but sudden fear in her eyes. "You will pay for this." He growled down at her before turning his back and vanishing down the halls towards his private chambers, upon arriving he entered before slamming his doors closed locking them from the inside. He had to calm himself down before he did something that he knew he would regret.

At the other end of the castle in the east wing, the loud bang of a door could be heard rumbling throughout the halls shaking the floors under everyone's feet. Cassandra gasped as she found herself losing her balance at the feeling of the floor shaking under her feet. Reaching out she felt arms around her waist holding her to her feet, Aro had been by her side and had been able to catch her as she lost her balance.

"It seem's Caius's anger has gotten the better of him once again. Would you like to see him and see if you are able to calm him? Or would you feel safer returning to your chambers?" He asked looking down at her with eyes that were finding this situation very amusing. With a sigh and a shake of her head Cassandra looked up at him through her eyelashes and she shook his head.

"I will wait until he has calmed down I don't want to enter and find myself becoming dinner. I dought it would make him feel better if that happened, he might end up doing something that he would regret even more. I would like to go back to my chambers if you do not mind. You don't mind walking me the rest of the way do you?" She asked as she took a deep breath tilting her head to the side just a little as if to question him. "I would gladly escort you back to your chambers my dear, It would be an honour." He replied to her with a calm grin on his pale face. It took a few minutes for them to stop outside her bedroom, as they did he bowed to her and he smiled calmly taking her gloved hand placing a single kiss upon it like a gentlemen bidding a woman goodnight.

Blushing a little bit as she watched the way he kissed her hand she stepped back when he released her hand vanishing into the chambers that belonged to her. Pressing her back against the closed door she smiled to herself she knew she was going to like it here. She felt as if Aro was the brother she never had. She liked it. Noticing the dark skies showing she took it upon herself to forget checking her emails. She headed straight to bed laying down falling to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter Seven: What is Real? What is Fake?

The next morning, Cassandra lay in bed as the sun rose high in the sky. The morning breeze breaking through the small opening of the bedroom window while the sun's light shone brightly through. As the sunlight slowly moved across the bedroom bringing life to the colours of the bedroom, a small groan left her lips as her eyes slowly began to blink open. As the morning sun hit her eyes she snapped them shut right away. The light hurt her eyes. Rolling herself over she flopped off the bed and landed on her belly landing with a grunt. Another groan left her lips as she forced her hands to push herself off the floor, even though she found it quite comfortable. Knowing she could not sleep all day, once on her feet, she forced herself to move to the bathroom to wake herself up with her normal routine of splashing water in her face. Finishing her time up in the bathroom she came out and took a deep breath, she knew today was the day. She had to find out what visions were going to happen and what visions were not going to happen. She knew this was going to be dangerous but before she could trust anyone with the information she knew, deep down in her heart she knew that she had to figure it out for herself. If she never she knew that she was going to regret it for the rest of her days. Taking a calm breath, she never got dressed and chose to stay in her bedtime clothes. Looking around her bedroom she shook her head. That space would not do. She had to find a bigger area where she could do this. She had to figure it out. She knew it was better done when no one was around but she also needed a place that was big. She knew only one. The throne room. Taking a deep breath she got a bag from one of her draws and back everything she was going to need inside. Her cards, her rune stones some candles. It was odd, yeah sure. But she knew what she was doing. With a deep breath she made her way towards the door stopping and laughed at herself inside, she was not even dressed. Putting the bag down she smiled picking out an easy outfit. A pure black top and leggings. No shoes and no jacket this time. her hair was tied back in her ponytail. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled fixing her makeup to make her still look naturally perfect, In her own way, of course, she headed back to the door grabbing the bag and leaving towards the throne room.

It took a good twenty minutes for her to arrive. Entering she stopped seeing the three kings, and what Aro had told her, his wife and Caius's wife. Taking a small breath she noticed how their eyes went right towards the bag on her shoulder. A dark smirk appeared on the blonde woman's face as if she said she won.  
"Ah see, I told you. The half-wit would not stay. She is leaving you, she cares not what you all have here. She cares just for herself. Foolish, pathetic, idiotic. She should be killed for knowing about vampires, not free to walk around." Athendora hissed, venom lacing her words. This just made Cassandra laugh.

"Actually I can here to ask Aro something," Cassandra stated before locking her eyes with Aro's.  
"I can ask you if I could use some of the space in the throne room. I would use my own rooms but I have too many distractions there. I need to be in a place like this, where there are no distractions for me." She said in a calm voice.  
"Why is that my dear?" He asked in reply, which caused a sigh to fall from her lips.  
"I need the space to lay out something for myself so, I can use the energy and the vibrations of the earth under the stone and marble floors to relax my body while my mind will go into a kind of sleep. You see I have been having quite a few disturbing Visions as you saw when I first arrived and dropped to my knees screaming in pain holding my head." She started taking a few breaths before carrying on.  
"And I need to find out by going deep back into my mind whether they are real or fake. Sometimes my mind can become so stressed that it will give me false visions and if I do not figure out the real ones from the fake one's lives could be at risk." She stated in a calm voice. That was all the information she planned on giving him or to be exact, that was the only information she was going to give him. Waiting for his response she never moved.

"The my dear, use whatever space you need while you're here. But I can not promise no one will watch you." He said with a calm, cheery, childlike voice that was as soft as the cool wind breeze. It was a soft, sweet voice that hid danger behind it. Shaking those thoughts out of her head she never replied with words, she just offered a nod of her head. 

It did not take long for her to find the perfect spot that had the most energy and vibrations coming from under her bare feet and up from the floor. She placed the bag on the floor opening it by the zip along the top, a soft humming sound suddenly began to come from her throat as she worked to get everything ready. They had to admit amongst themselves that it was a humming voice a singer, to them they could tell the difference with their perfect hearing of course. As they all watched, the three kings leaned forward in their thrones watching as she paced around the room bouncing a little on each place she stopped. She was looking for something, a certain area. Finally, she felt it as a small happy gasp fell from her lips. The Vibrations and energy under that certain area were perfect! It was the most relaxed spot out of the whole throne room. Kneeling down, she began to take out things from the bag. A large amount of thick white candles, tarot cards what mediums, psychics use as well as gipsies. And last, of all, she picked up out of the bag a smaller see-through bag. It had clear stones inside which had runic markings on each one (and each stone had a different marking) something she knew would come in handy.  
Slowly she began to place each candle that had been clearly used a lot because of the sold but melted sides and placed them all in a perfect circle. Next, she took care of placing each and every tarot card in another perfect circle inside the candles. Each card slightly overlapping the other but still not one out of place, she had gotten used to the fact that she had to get everything ready in this order, it just seemed natural to her. Next, she took the runic stone symbols and placed them in once more another circle but this time outside of the candles. And for those who had not noticed the runic symbols were placed in specific places as each candle in front of them had the same markings just worn and faded. Finally, she walked over to her bag once more and pulled out a bag with black salt inside. Opening the bag, with just a small amount of salt like sprinkling just a very small amount with her fingers she was making a protections circle with the salt. It was to keep her safe while she was vulnerable doing this. Once she was done she closed the bag back up putting it in the bag and zipping it back up, for now. Before she carried on she never turned but she spoke.  
"Please, Aro, I ask this of you once, while I'm in this state of mind, I will be very vulnerable, please keep a vampire to keep me safe and do not let anyone touch anything while I go into this state, if anything is messed with or touched it could end badly for me." She said calmly.

"Of course my dear, Demetri, will keep you safe. He knows his orders, protects you and does not let you be disturbed. He will see it will be done." He said in reply to her. She never looked at him or replied again, she simply nodded her head and moved towards the circle sitting inside. Once inside her eyes drop closed and her head flings back, her mouth falls open. It took a few minutes but slowly she started to mutter words that seemed to send her into a trance as her eyes glazed over while her head rose as if she was looking straight ahead of her.  
'Visions of nature, visions from earth, my mind eye has is clouded by the truth and false. Show me whats real, I ask of you know, otherwise, the future's path will remain somehow unknown.'  
After saying those words five times a small but clear gasp could be heard coming from her mouth as every single vision she had, ever had begun to flash once again before her eyes. This time it was different though, as everything that was fake began to vanish from the visions before her. As her mouth closed on the outside the world around her moved on, as promised Demetri stood watch guarding her against any other vampire that could move closer to her, look at her or even grin at her as though she was his prey. He was loyal to his master Aro, protecting the soulmate of Caius. A few times Athendora would appear trying to tease him to move and leave, look the other way or even let her closer to Cassandra, each time he refused.

"Come now Demetri, you know I am harmless. I have no reason to do anything unwanted. I just want to see her up close while her mouth remains shut. After all, she does talk way too much." She stated with a grin while her nose was way too high in the air for anyone's liking. Athendora thought only of herself, she never liked anyone and hated those that appeared threatening her power as one of the Volturi Queens. While Demetri narrowed his eyes he never spoke as he also took another step until he was right in Athendora's way but right in front of Cassandra protecting her as his master's had commanded. This happened quite a few times a day, She would try and get close to her, while he just stepped in her way. One thing about Demetri was he had order's to protect Cassandra at all costs. even if it makes making head's role. They could always reattach them anyway, as long as they had learned their lesson that was. 

\- Five Hour's Later. -

Five hour's had passed, Cassandra still sat inside the circle with her eyes glazed over. Demetri stood guard still, keeping anyone that dared near unwanted at bay, otherwise, he would regret it to let anyone slip past him, even from behind him. Oh no, he couldn't have that. At that time the three vampires kings once again sat in the throne room, reading through books while now and then glancing up at Cassandra while she sat their, eyes glazed. It was a simple act that took a long time, after all, her visions had been quite jumbled up.

A small gasp left her mouth finally, signalling that she was finally waking up from the visions. Slowly her eyes unglazed and her head dropped forward. She was gaining her breath and strength once more. Which luckily only took a few minutes. Without moving from the circle her head slowly, but finally rose, for her eyes to look at the back of Aro's head. For them to not look at her right away, she guessed she must have gasped a few times. Taking another breath she spoke a single name while raising her hand, as promised to let him see what she had been seeing about the future.  
"Aro...." His head snapped up and looked at her instantly, and quickly upon seeing her hand raised he was at her side holding her hand within a second. She had to admit she would have loved to see him run in the Olympics, no one would even know what hit them. That thought made her smile. As soon as their hands touched, she gasped as her eyes once again glazed over as he did the same, only he froze in place like a statue.

\- Vision -

'Marry me'  
'Oh my god yes Edward! Yes, yes, Yes!'  
Bella was going to be asked to marry Edward, he would turn her once they were married. She found herself smiling thinking her vision was going to end there, how wrong she was. A gasp came from her lips as the vision move forward showing her the path that was going to be taken. She saw then have a normal honeymoon like a real man and wife, yes even in the bedroom. Sadly she saw exactly what they did, which made her sick. Then the worse part came. Her visions sadly never gave her anything good. That's what she hated most about them.

'Carlisle, I don't know if it is possible, but can vampires go into shock?'  
'Why, Bella? Has something happened to Edward?'  
'I don't know if it is possible... but I think I'm pregnant.'  
'Carlisle I swear something just moved inside me'

\- Fast Forward to next part -

It was a place she could tell was just on the outskirts of Forks nearby Seattle. The ground was covered in snow a few meters thick. It looked like a place you could call heaven. Finally, she focused on the scene that happened in this heavenly place.  
The Volturi VS The Cullens and a few other small clans, most of them had red eyes.

"Aro, let us discuss things as we use to. In a civilised manner."  
"Fair words Carlisle, considering the battalion you have assembled against us."  
"I can assure you, Aro, that was never my intent."

"But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?"

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No laws have been broken, Aro."  
Caius suddenly stepped forward speaking his mind.

"We see the child, do not treat you as fools."

"She is not an immortal. You can see for yourself, feeling the warmth of her skin, the smell of fresh blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!"

"I will collect ever facet of the truth," Aro replied.

-Fast Forwards-

"Half Mortal, Half Immortal, conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

The vision was about to end as it went black. Cassandra felt him about to let go, squeezing his hand she refused to let him step back way too soon. Suddenly the visions showed a battle, one that the Volturi loses, but then it shows another path where they all live.

-Vision Ends-

Letting her hand slip out of his, her eyes returned once again to normal. Looking up at Aro, she noticed his eyes had still not returned to normal. She figured he must have been processing everything that he had just seen before him. It took a few minutes for him to return to normal before he found her see-through gloves and he hands them to her. He waited for her to put them on before he helped her stand up and step out of the circle.

"I believe we have a lot to discuss. When you have packed everything up here and placed it back in your chambers please come to my study and we will talk." He said calmly as he turned his blood red eyes to look into her's. She stood there for a few moments before nodding her head, not speaking. Watching as he smiled then turned to leave, she took her attention to her things and began packing them away. It took a few minutes to finish placing her things back inside her bag, placing it on her shoulder before turning on her heels and walking towards her bedroom chambers. She did glance at Caius, his eyes watching her. She could see Athendora glaring daggers at her from behind his throne, without a care in the world she let the bag drop gently onto the floor walking to Marcus and giving him a hug to lighten his day, he did look quite bored after all. Then once he let go she headed right int Caius, she was getting sick of his staring at her and having nothing elts to do. With a sigh and a smile that formed into a smirk, she sat in his lap, of course not forgetting the other blonde in the room that was ready to pounce on her. Looking right into Caius's eyes she took a deep breath sitting on his lap as she leaned forward and placed her lips onto his, giving him a simple yet meaningful kiss before she got up and left the throne room taking her bag with her.

Back in her chamber putting everything back in its place she started to hum to herself with a calm feeling surrounding her. She knew that Aro wanted to see her in his office, which was a very good thing she had learned was it was so she never found herself lost. Without even thinking she headed out of her room once again before turning right and heading towards Aro's office.  
Walking was peaceful, she stopped every now and then to admire the old yet stunning paintings that hung on the walls. Some she could swear she had seen on the internet claiming them to be lost and others she was unsure of. Finally, she stopped her feet from going further before she ended up walking face first into Aro's office doors. A calm breath filled her lungs as she knocked twice before entering his word.

"I've put everything back in my room and come here like you asked, Aro," Cassandra said with a soft tone. She was glad he had kept his word and told no one what he had saw. Seeing his nod and motion for her to sit down, she let the door go sleeping inside completely while she let the door slide it's self-shut once more. Sitting down she crossed her legs over one another and looked at him dead in the eyes. Her breath never changed nor did it slow even more. She took a calm normal breath as they both just looked at each other, she could tell he must have been in thought about everything she had shown him. Which of course was understandable for she had given him a lot of information within a few minutes. Taking a looked around the room trying to distract herself, finally, her attention was pulled back towards him as he cleared his throat. Turning her head back to him, she offered him a calm smile. Sitting there she began listening while he spoke first.

"Well, my dear, I am sure you are aware that the information you had in your vision is quite detailed. I have not seen a gift like this so strongly inside a humans body before. Do forgive me for going off subject but do you know exactly how you came to have such a powerful gift?" He asked with a calm look on his face. He was interested in how a human could gain such a powerful gift. Normally when he saw a human with an already strong gift showing through to these normal lives it could and possibly would drive them insane, mad in other words as the human body could not normally handle the power that lay inside them. As he watched her he looked for shock, worry any kind of emotion yet his eyes found none, she was like a blank slate to him.  
Cassandra sat there with slight shock but also wonder, her face emotionless behind her gothic hard rock makeup. She had not been asked this question for a long time it felt odd to her. Something she had not expected to hear. Taking a deep breath she laughed slightly with shocked now hinted in her sound. Making herself comfortable in the chair, crossing her legs over one another she leaned back a little finding a comfortable spot. She smiled sadly towards him.

"I have not been asked that for a long time, but to be honest it is a story that hurts to think back about. You see, when I was about the age of five it happened, before that I have feelings and just a gut feeling that was a little more powerful than a normal human. I could feel is something was going to happen, bad things not good. I also got gut feelings telling me if something I was about to do was wrong in different ways that I could not understand. When I reached the age of five me and my sister Bella went out to play something so innocent. It was a sunny day-

\- Flashback -

Bella laughed happily as she ran out the front door with her big sister running out laughing behind her, big large smiles all over there faces. The sun shone brightly with the sound of there mother shouting after them to be careful. They could play on the front and as long as they are on the front where they could be watched, it was alright. Even at the age of five with her sister being the age of four, she looked out for Bella and was a little more headstrong.

As they began to play on the road with Casandra keeping a good eye out for any car's or something, anything coming down the road to move herself and Bella out of the way so they wouldn't be hurt. As the day slowly went on everything was fine, they were laughing and playing together.

"Bella be careful!" Cassandra laughed running over to her sister catching her before she fell over. As she caught her they both began giggling madly falling over together into the floor. Together they laughed hard making there belly's hurt. After a few minutes, they stood once more and began grinning at each other before they played a game Tag.

"Tag your it!" Cassandra giggles running off slowly, knowing her sister couldn't run as fast with her little legs. Both began giggling running around but keeping was they were allowed only.  
Another few hours passed, and slowly it was getting late but the sun was still high in the sky. They had been inside for dinner and were finishing their game of tag outside before they went in for supper before then going to bed.

"Tag your it!" Bella laughed and started running off. Suddenly Cassandra had that gut feeling, something bad was going to happen. Turning around she saw a car driving way to fast, her sister was running right towards the car's direction. Without even thinking Cassandra ran towards her sister, fear and panic set in. Running as fast as her small enough legs could carry her she ran towards her little sister. She could see the car was a few feet away from Bella. A wave of fear hit her. Finally, reaching her sister she could tell there was not enough time to pull them both away safely. Pushing herself off her feet she flew into the air pushing her sister out of the way before Cassandra's body joined with the front of the car. A scream rang out, it was their mother running out to her children. Their father followed, they both ran to Bella first and picked her up taking her back inside. Cassandra just lay there her eyes slowly dropping closed until she heard the voice of the driver who hit her.

"No, no come on sweet girl. Keep your eyes open. I'm so sorry... Come on stay awake. Don't close your eyes, please... keep awake." He pleased afraid to touch her. But her eyes fell closed.

\- End of Flashback -  
"After that, I woke up in the hospital, I don't what happened. When I closed my eyes I saw a white light and I heard a voice telling me to fight. As odd as this is going to sound the voice sounded like Caius's. But I know that's not possible. But after that when I woke in the hospital, it started off with little things. Things could sound louder than they should have, my feelings turned into instinct, I could smell better and see a little better than normal. Over time it grew and slowly I started to hear voices whispering in my head telling me to see. I thought I was going crazy, so did my mother and father. Only my sister believed me. Finally, as I got older it progressed into a simple touch could set off my curse as I called it then. I could not touch anyone without keeping my skin away from there's. And many years later I am where I am today. And that Aro is my story. Over the years I have learned that my power is stronger around people that aren't human. That's why I was having a nosebleed and falling to the floor when I had that vision here, my body wasn't ready for it. I am at my most powerful around vampires so it would seem that I have learned while I have been here not that long." She said calmly. As she sat there taking a deep breath, she just watched him. She could see the shock on his face at her story. He had clearly not expected to hear something like this. With a calm look on her face, she just offered a smile at him before waving her hand in front of his face.

"Aro? Aro? Hello?" She asked. She frowned when he never moved. Hearing a voice behind the door she jumped to her feet. Opening the door she looked behind it and saw thank the gods above, Marcus.

"I can give my brother word that Caius has left on a hunting trip and Athendora has gone with him. They will be back tomorrow." He said, his voice soft yet more alive while in her presence. Without a word leaving her lips she took ahold of his hand in her's, gloved of course, and pulled him into the room shutting the door behind them.

"I think I broke him..." Cassandra said worried pointing to Aro who still sat with shock covering his face. Marcus looked at his brother as a calm laugh left his lips. He never looked back to her as he made his way over to his brother.  
"What di you say to him? Not much can shock him like this." He mused as he sat himself down with her following. Telling him exactly what happened and what she had told him, she frowned when he also never moved. Had it happened again? Then she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him smile at her.

"Ah my dear, some of those things that happened like the hearing and the seeing and the feelings, they are some things that happen to a vampire when they are first turned. They experience these things as well, which tells me one of two things." He said calmly.

"What are they?" She asked worriedly.

"One, the doctor who looked after you when you were in a hospital was a vampire and used enough of his blood to heal you, giving your body a few changes while it healed you." He said calmly.  
"Or, You have been born with a vampire gene inside your body and it woke up healing you to its strength when you were hit by the car. For a vampire's gene will only heal what it thinks it needs to. To become a vampire you need a vampire to put his venom inside your body. It would explain why your gift is much stronger than if you would have been normal, as you put it." He explained. Standing to his feet, he made his way over to his brother around his desk, he cut his finger and he waved it under Aro's nose causing him to unfreeze.

"Wha happened?" He asked noticing his brother.

Three hours passed, Aro, Marcus and Cassandra had finally left the office of Aro Volturi and returned to there normal day. Aro went to find his wife, while Marcus when to read. Cassandra headed back to her chamber. She enjoyed talking to the pair of them. While the three hours passed she had spoken to Aro and Marcus about her vision, Aro said he would look into a few tribes and see if they had heard of a child being born half human, half vampire, while Marcus said he would see if they had anything in their large book collection.

Sitting on her bed, laptop laying on her legs as her back was leant against the back wall. She was searching for anything, anything at all that could help her after all, her vision was still very worrying.

Search: Vampire's children

Result - Nothing can be found. Please try again.

Search: Children of Vampires and humans.

Result - Try again.

Search: Half-Human Half-Vampire.

Result - Try again.

With a small sigh that passed her lips, her mind drifted off for a few moments. Her thoughts leaving her and travelling to a place inside her memories from when her life was much simpler and much easier. After a few minutes passed, her thoughts snapped back to reality, closing the lid to her laptop she played it next to her but not enough where her body would hit it if she tossed and turned.  
Maybe Marcus had found something in the large book collection he mentioned, or maybe a tribe or two could have gotten in touch with Aro, she would have to ask them. But she felt an odd feeling that they would come up with nothing. After all, if a child like that did exist so they could not be accused of being a threat they would be kept hidden from the world live in peace.

Shaking those thoughts from her head, shifting her body to say down in a comfortable position she let her eyes dropped closed. With a calm breath, she said a silent prayer.

"Valar please let me get some rest tonight. Without any visions...." She muttered to herself.

As the night passed, her dreams for the first time were peaceful. No Visions or nightmares passed her mind while the moon rose high over the sky. Meanwhile, Aro and Marcus have met up to speak. They were concerned.

"Brother you know we must do something about this, these two cannot be kept apart. Caius and Cassandra are soulmates, yet while Athendora is around the bond that these two should have will not form or grow to anything more than it already is. I have seen it, brother, the golden line that bonds them together is dull, not a single light shines from it, it's fading. Something must be done." Marcus warned.

"And do tell brother, how are we to get them to bond, you know we can't get in the middle of this, nor try and push them closer to each other. He has to choose himself. He must choose to accept the bond and accept her as part of his soul or lose her forever. She is human, she will not feel the bond snap the way he will. He will have to choose to lose her or win her." Aro informed with a sigh.

"Then let us hope that when he returns tomorrow with, Athendora that Cassandra doesn't catch them doing something that will snap the bond forever. If he loses her, we lose him forever." He stated before leaving with a sigh.

"And I know he will do something stupid. He is the youngest out of the three of us, he always does something stupid. He is after all a hot-headed reckless vampire." He muttered to himself.

Morning came early the next day. Cassandra tossed and turned her sleep slowly coming to an end that the same moment the sun was rising from under the trees surrounding the Volturi's home. With a sleepy morning groan, Cassandra rose to get herself ready for the day ahead of her. She knew only one thing, she had finally had no bad dreams or nightmares. It was at that moment the only thing that made her smile. Sending a small prayer to the heavens above, she prayed that the rest of the day would turn out just a good as the morning breeze coming from her bedroom window sit her soft flesh. Finally up and dressed, ready for the day ahead of her, she smiled to herself as she took a calm breath stepping out of the bedroom that belonged to her and headed towards the throne room. She hoped to speak with Aro and Marcus to see if they had found anything out about the vision they had all spoken about.

A few moments later she arrived. Marcus and Aro greeted her with pleasant smiles which of course she returned with a slight bow of respect. As she opened her mouth to speak, everyone in the room stopped. The throne room doors burst open and to Cassandra's horror, she could not believe what she saw. Aro and Marcus, on the other hand, threw each other very worried looks. There were Caius and Athendora pinning each other against the walls of the throne room making out in the most possibly roughest way. For a few moments, no one said anything. Cassandra turned her head away and looked to the floor, Marcus, she could see at the corner of her eye was now looking at her with nothing but sadness in his eyes. She knew he had seen something, after all, he could see the bonds between people, but Cassandra was not stupid. From the look in his eyes, she knew the soulmate bond between her and Caius was snapping apart. Something even her human heart didn't want to see. Making up her mind her eyes connected with Marcus's. He knew what she intended to do so he simply nodded his head as he watched her turn and leave.

Once she was gone the two vampires pulled apart. Aro turned to Marcus as Caius looked at his brother's smirking as Athendora left towards the tower with a few guards.  
"So brothers, what have I missed?" He asked calmly.

"Marcus? What did you see?" Aro asked throwing a dark glare at Caius, who of course returned it.

"She saw. Cassandra saw the both of you. The bond that was dull and fading it is now snapping. She's made a chose one you will not sway her from. She's packing to leave, she is going to return to her apartment in New York City. And from the look in her eyes, she doesn't plan on returning to us. I could hear it in her heart, it stopped beating for a few seconds. Caius's soulmate is feeling the power of a rejected bond." He stated before rising to his feet leaving the way Cassandra did. Maybe he could talk to her. He hoped he could.

Meanwhile, Cassandra was only packing what she arrived with when she first turned up at the Volturi's home. Hearing a knock on the door she never replied as she saw the door open to see Marcus.  
"You can not change my mind, Marcus. I know I shouldn't feel like my heart was ripped from my chest but I do... So much for your Soulmate bond between him and me. You must have gotten it wrong... I can not sit here, stay here and watch that before my eyes. If I do I feel as though I will fade into nothing but a shadow. I can't feel like that. I'm sorry." was all she said before picking up her bags that were finally packed. Her laptop, of course, packed with her stuff. Flinging her bags over her shoulders she looked at her offering a smile.  
"Goodbye, Marcus." She said softly before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his cheek before heading out of the door towards the underground car park. She would leave, nothing was going to stop her. She had to.

A few hours passed and Marcus was found in the throne room by Aro and Caius. They were both angry like they had been fighting.  
"WERE IS SHE??" Caius was the first to bellow at him.

Marcus looked up from a book that had been resting in his hands.  
"WERE IS SHE??" His brother screamed at him. With a sigh, he closed the book placing it on his lap.  
"She's left. Three hour's ago to be exact. She packed all the things she arrived with, took them to her car and left. She should be by now just crossing the sea to get to New York. Cassandra couldn't stay after what you displayed this morning when you arrived. You may not have wanted her to be bonded to you, but she is your Soulmate Caius and she is now feeling the power of a rejected Soulmate bond. As she is human she might fall in love with someone enough to start a family with them. But she will never be able to fill the whole you gave her." He stated with no emotion on his face.  
Caius, on the other hand, turned to go after her.

"I would not go after her brother, she will not listen to you. Even if you drag her back here kicking and screaming she will not sit and watch you while she fades into the shadows. She said so herself." He said calmly. As Marcus finished his words he rose to his feet and before he left he touched Aro's hand before vanishing through the doors.

"He's not lying, Caius. It's all true." Was the last thing Marcus heard in the distance as he headed towards his library was he read book after book until night fell.

As morning rose once again, Cassandra was driving without looking back. She was back in New York even though it took her a few hours. She knew to leave was the right choice for her heart left lighter with each second she got closer to her apartment. She was glad she still kept it, without selling. Finally, as her car approached she pulled the key out of her pocket.

"Finally home." She said, pulling to a stop, unloading and unpacking everything. Making her little apartment she's once again. Locking her car and her front door to her home, she made her way to her bed, falling on top of it crying silent and dry tears. She knew she made a big mistake leaving to go to the Volturi when she promised.


	8. Chapter Eight Teaser

Cassandra sat there relaxing for the first time since she had returned to her little comfortable apartment in New York. A smile tugging at her lips as her eyes dropped closed. The steaming hot cup of tea in her good grip while the steam lifted from the drink into her nose. Now, this was what she would call relaxing.

"Now this is what I call a home." She muttered to herself. A smile on her face. All the cares in the world over and put behind her for now. The vision's true meaning still pulling at her mind but on this day she would not let it stop her relaxing. To be fair, Cassandra had even started to move on from her "Soul-mate" Caius. Maybe he had moved on as well, she hoped. Sadly, she didn't know how wrong she truly was.

He was there, in New York. He had spent at least two weeks searching for her location until he had found it. A sudden bang on her apartment door jolted her from her relaxed state. Spilling the hot tea into her hands she gasped out putting her cup down quickly.

"DAMN IT!" She screeched running to the kitchen to run her hands under some cold water when once again another loud bang hit her door. Turning the tap off, she made her way towards the front door, upon opening it there was the one person she didn't expect to see.

Caius.

His eyes were black, but she couldn't see the hunger in his eyes. It was odd because she saw something elts. Something that she never expected. To be honest it did take her by surprise. She saw Lust. But not just any kind of lust, a lust for her.

Gulping she took a deep breath.

"C... Caius. What are you doing here?" Was all she could ask. When she got no reply her insides began to worry. Was he hear to kill her? Drag her back to Italy with him? Without a word she stepped aside letting him push himself inside her apartment. She could feel the energy coming off him. This was at the moment a very dangerous situation for her. She didn't know what he was planning on doing, let alone doing here at all.

"Does Aro and Marcus know your here?" She asked. She needed him to speak. This silence was killing her and making her inside slowly begin to panic. Caius, on the other hand, was in a rage of lust and need. Since Cassandra had been gone, he had found himself getting angrier over the smallest of things. Not even Athendora could calm or satisfy him. He had spoken to Aro, he had said it was his bond calling and begging for him to listen, to make things right with Cassandra. even upon asking Marcus, he had said the same. But he had less hope inside his voice while Aro still hung on the hope Caius would do the right thing. So he had left. And now here he was stood inside her living room apartment. Question after question leaving her lips. He could feel she was starting to worry which caused his insides to turn. He knew only a few ways to make things right with someone and to be honest, none of them would work. Not with Cassandra, oh no. He would have to use actions not words with her.

Without a word and before she could speak again he moved with speed. He picked her up into his arms and had her back pressed against the closes wall to her bedroom. With on hand he held her body tightly but not too tightly to his so she wouldn't fall while his other held the back of her neck. His lips were on hers within a second. His kiss rough and hard, but with a gentleness behind it. She was not a vampire like him of course so he knew he had to take it at a certain pace. And most of all be gentle to a certain point. He could feel her questions trying to make there way from her lips. But he didn't want to talk at the moment. No, he wanted to fix the bond between them. And he would.

Pulling her back from the wall he navigated his way into her bedroom before laying her down on her bed. He stripped her off her clothes and himself of his. He wanted to be one with her now, to prove to her she is all he wants. All he will ever want. Pinning her naked body under his, his hardness pressing against her thigh before he started to grind against her.

Cassandra couldn't believe what was happening. This vampire had been kissing another in front of her, hurt her by doing this and now he was here a few weeks later... He had her naked and pinned on her own bed. But she could not help the moan that fell from her lips when he started to grind against her. She had to bite her lip to try and hold back a moan, but it was no use. She could feel him tapping at her entrance which caused her to moan louder. That was when it hit her about what he just about to do. She felt herself getting wetter than she already was at the thought.

"Be gentle with me... I'm a Virgin..." Was all she could say. How could she stop him anyway? He was a vampire! Yes, she could have said no, but did she really want to?


End file.
